St Patrick's Day
by tomboyphoenix
Summary: Adam doesn't feel like celebrating, after losing his best friend he feels his life isn't worth anything, that is until an unexpected conversation causes him to re-think.
1. Chapter 1

St. Patrick's Day

The bar room was crowded and noisy, thank god for St. Patrick's day, Adam sat with his back to the crowd drinking his 7th pint of green beer, not really in the mood to celebrate he had come out to get away from his colleagues, they had asked him to go out with them to celebrate the saints day but he'd declined saying he already had plans, the truth was he hadn't wanted to spend any time alone with the others not since his best friend died over 2 years ago, they had been friends for so long that he couldn't remember a time when they weren't together. When they'd been called to a crime scene at a tree nursery Mac had insisted on taking Adam along for experience, everything had been going alright until Adam saw the body under the large old oak tree, he hadn't wanted to believe it was Jules but as he got closer to it he recognized so much of what was in front of him, then he saw her face and broke down in tears, he had just wanted to take her in his arms and hold onto her but as he fell to his knees next to her body he knew that he couldn't risk contaminating it just in case there was evidence from her attacker still on her body. Mac had been the first person to notice him and had walked over to find out what was wrong with him, Adam still remembered having to tell Mac that he couldn't work the case, Mac had thought it was because seeing a dead body had upset him and had told him that if he was going to be a CSI then he'd have to get used to death, Adam had shaken his head and told him that he wasn't scared of death he couldn't work the case because the victim was his best friend, Mac hadn't spoken for a couple of minutes he'd just closed his eyes and swore under his breath before pulling Adam to his feet and holding onto him while he cried on his shoulder. When the others had arrived Mac had taken Adam home and told him to take some time off while they completed the investigation, he had promised to keep him in the loop. Adam had thanked him at the time but now as he sat nursing a beer celebrating her birthday by himself he couldn't help but feel if he'd been working the case they may have solved it by now and he'd have a little less pain inside him.  
Placing his empty glass on the bar Adam got off of the stool and walked towards the exit, he wasn't looking where he was going as he bumped into a crowded table he mumbled an apology before walking out of the bar, he heard someone shout his name but kept walking there were a lot of Adams in New York and he just wanted to be alone, as soon as the fresh air hit his face he stumbled over to the gutter and threw up before taking a swig of whiskey from the hip flask he'd started taking one everywhere with him, he stumbled off down the street towards the park he knew that he could find some peace and quiet in the park at night. He didn't notice anything else as he walked, his mind kept drifting back to when they were together Jules had always been so happy, no matter what was happening around her she would put on a smile and be happy, whenever he was feeling down she'd wrap her arms around him and tell him "Adam you shouldn't be sad today because who knows what tomorrow is going to bring, it could be one hell of a lot worse then you'll feel really silly for wasting your time being sad too early". He let the tears run down his face as he heard her voice in his head telling him "Someday I won't be around to hold your hand and make it all better again, so you'll just have to take advantage of me while I'm here, and when I'm gone stay happy and don't be afraid to love again".  
Adam crossed the road and walked into the park, they had walked there at night so often together that sometimes on nights that meant a lot to them he still expected to see her walking next to him when he looked but he never did. As he walked down the avenue of trees his phone started to ring, it was an automatic response which found him answering it without even noticing who it was who calling him.

Adam: Hello?  
Mac: Adam, where are you?  
Adam: Mac! I'm at home, I decided to get an early night.  
Mac: Adam, don't lie to me I've just had a strange phone call from Danny telling me you were drinking in the Irish bar by yourself and when you left it was clear to the others that you were drunk.  
Adam: Mac, I'm sorry for lying but I just want to be alone right now.  
Mac: Well that's as may be, but Danny isn't the only person who's worried about you, I'm sorry to tell you that your performance at the lab earlier has been playing on my mind and I'd like to know your reasons for your behavior.  
Adam: *sobs* Mac I'm sorry about earlier but I'm not sure I can cope anymore, Jules would have been 29 today and I miss her so much.  
Mac: Adam, it's alright I understand, now please tell me where you are.  
Adam: *sniffs* Alright, I'm walking in the park down the avenue of trees, Jules loved to walk here at night*sobs*, Mac why did she have to die?  
Mac: I don't know; I wish I could give you the answers you need but we haven't found them yet.  
Adam: *sniffs*I know that, I just wish it was easier than this; she always used to say that she wouldn't be around forever but I didn't expect her to leave me the way she did, I always thought she'd end up getting married and moving away somewhere, she always talked about having a family but she never got the chance, she loved kids and would have been a great mum. Mac I miss her so much she always knew what to say to make me feel better after another failed relationship or a bad day at work.  
Mac: Adam, I'm going to come and get you, you shouldn't be on your own right now.  
Adam: *sniffs*Ok, Mac I'm sorry if I've ruined any plans you had for tonight.  
Mac: I didn't have any plans; I was just going to read some old case files and probably fall asleep on my couch.  
Adam: But its St. Patrick's Day, shouldn't you be out celebrating with the others?  
Mac: Probably, but couldn't I say the same thing to you? Do you really think Jules would have wanted you to stop living your life just because hers was taken away from her?  
Adam: No, she would say that I should be happy and let myself fall in love again; she was always telling me that at some point she wouldn't be there for me and I'd have to cope without her.  
Mac: Adam, I've been watching you since she died and I think she'd have been proud of you, everyday you turn up for work and do everything you've been asked to do, you sometimes have bad days but so does everybody whether they've lost the most important person in their life or not, I think you should take her advice and try to move on, trust me when I say that she was right, after I lost Claire I thought I'd never be happy again and for a while I just didn't want to be, I wanted to feel nothing but the pain of losing the greatest love of my life, but after a while the pain subsided and I opened my heart to others, now I'm happy again I still think about Claire but the pain has gone, you will feel better.  
Adam: Mac, what happened to make you feel better?  
Mac: I fell in love with a wonderful person, and although I've never told them I love them just being around them makes me feel like maybe just maybe my life is still worth living, I know that Claire wouldn't have wanted me to be by myself for ever, she told me once that if anything happened to her then she wanted me to carry on living my life without her because I'd always have the photo's and the memories of the time we'd spent together.  
Adam: *sniffs*Jules used to say something very similar except she told me that if I showed anybody the photo's she'd kill me, strangely enough I believe that she'd find a way to kill me she really would, *laughs*, that was the kind of person she was, she was fun and knew how to have a laugh, I think you would have liked her everybody liked her.  
Mac: I don't doubt that for a minute, when I was compiling her file the more I found out about her the more I found to like about her, she seemed like a great kid and I wish I'd met her.  
Adam: Yeah, she was the best friend I ever had and I don't want to replace her with someone else because I don't want to forget about her.  
Mac: Adam?  
Adam: Yes?  
Mac: How long did you know her?  
Adam: We practically grew up together, she transferred to my school in the 4th grade, on her first day she had worn the grungiest clothes and refused to sit on the girls table with the pinks, when the teacher had told her to sit down she'd looked around the room for a moment then walked over to my table, she was the first person to voluntarily sit with me and she had been by my side right up until we graduated.  
Mac: What happened after graduation?  
Adam: I moved away and she went back to South Dakota to live with her uncle, we talked on the phone a lot and just after 9/11 she moved to New York to be near me, she had been so scared that she'd lost me when she couldn't get in contact with me. When she got here she got a job working in a law firm during the day but gave it up when she got the chance to go back to university, she'd always wanted to be a teacher and had been so happy. She was 2 weeks away from graduation day when she was killed; she had a job lined up at an elementary school in Brooklyn.  
Mac: She must have been smart and cared a lot to have wanted to guide the younger generation, it sounds like she was a wonderful person and it makes what happened to her even more tragic.  
Adam: It gets so lonely without having her on the end of the phone, or next me when I need her the most, especially today I really needed a hug and Danny tried but it wasn't the same he just doesn't feel the same, please don't tell him I said that I don't want to offend him he's always so nice to me.  
Mac: It's alright I'm not going to tell him about anything you've already told me, we can just keep this whole conversation between ourselves.  
Adam: Alright, does that mean I can ask you something?  
Mac: Sure, what was it you wanted to know?  
Adam: Well you know you said you had fallen in love with someone but hadn't told them how you feel.  
Mac: Yes, what about it?  
Adam: Well, I was just wondering why you hadn't told them how you feel, after all life's too short and it's no fun being by yourself.  
Mac: Ok *sighs* well there's more than one reason I haven't told them, the first one being that I'm a little scared to tell them, I mean what if they didn't love me back.  
Adam: Why wouldn't they love you back? If you don't mind me saying, you are exactly the sort of bloke Jules always told me I should get with.  
Mac: Oh? Why's that?  
Adam: Well, she always said I needed someone who was caring, strong, and maybe a little older than me, gentle and in her words "well fit", she always said I needed someone to look after me because I don't have the best track record when it comes to picking partners, and I need someone who genuinely loves me for who I am.  
Mac: I didn't know you were gay, you always talk about ex-girlfriends but you've never mentioned any male partners.  
Adam: Haven't I?  
Mac: No, never, not even when you've been out drinking with the others.  
Adam: Oh, sorry about that, is it going to cause any problems now that you know because I love working at the lab and my sexuality hasn't affected my performance yet.  
Mac: *laughs* your job is safe; it's just a little bit of a shock really, have you told anyone else at the lab about your sexual orientations?  
Adam: I think Danny knows, he caught me in the showers a while ago with a photo, but he never said anything.  
Mac: Oh? If you don't mind me asking, what was the photo of?  
Adam: Well, it's embarrassing and I don't want to lose my job because well, I don't think it's against any laws but it's probably frowned upon.  
Mac: *laughs* if I promise you that your job is safe will you tell me, please?  
Adam: Ok, first tell me where you are.  
Mac: Why? What do you thinks going to happen if you tell me?  
Adam: I'm not sure what's going to happen that's why I want to know where you are, so if you do get angry I can run away before you get here.  
Mac: *laughs* ok, well that makes sense I suppose, if you must know I'm walking towards the park, now tell me what the photo was of.  
Adam: *sighs* it was you; Danny caught me with a photo of you.  
Mac: *stunned* really?  
Adam: Yes really.  
Mac: Why would you want to use a photo of me?  
Adam: Well *hesitates*  
Mac: I'm waiting.  
Adam: *takes a deep breath* well, it's like this you see I'm in love with you, and I know it's wrong and nothing's going to make you love me back so it's a hopeless fantasy but I can't help it, I have tried so hard to tell myself that nothing can happen, cos' it can't right? But then I catch myself thinking of you when I shouldn't and I can't help myself.

Mac placed his hand on Adam's shoulder, spun him around and kissed him softly on the lips, Adam was shocked by his bosses actions and as Mac ran his fingers across his cheek Adam started to kiss him back, tentatively at first then when he was sure it was what he wanted he pulled Mac close to him and deepened the kiss. Adam felt loved for the first time in 2 years and as they stood under the trees in the park Adam felt a wave of happiness swim over him. As they kissed Adam suddenly felt a cold hand touching his arm just as a cool breeze seemed to brush against his cheek, stepping back from Mac he asked him if he'd felt something cold brush against him, Mac had smiled and shook his head before taking hold of Adam's hand and telling him that he was going to take him home with him because he didn't want him to get into any trouble. Adam had nodded and allowed Mac to steer him in the right direction, as they walked away Adam thought he heard a laugh he recognized and turned around to look back at where they had been, when he had seen a glowing white young woman dressed like him he smiled and tears came to his eyes, she smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up, then he heard Jules whispering in his ear,  
"I am so proud of you Adam for finally being strong enough to move on and let me go, I love you so much and I will always be with you"  
Jules blew him a kiss before turning around and vanishing in front of him, Adam squeezed Mac's hand when he asked him if he was alright, Adam had nodded and told him that he couldn't be happier. Mac had kissed his forehead as they walked in silence both of them unable to hide their smiles, and neither of them wanting the happiness to end.


	2. Chapter 2

SPD chapter 2 the day after

I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed the first chapter I hope you like this one just as much.

….

Adam woke with one of the worst hangovers he'd had in a long time, every movement made him want to throw up and even the smallest noise made his head feel like it was being run over by a truck. What had he done the night before? He couldn't remember any of it, as he lay wondering what sort of trouble he'd probably been causing an arm tightened around his waist and he was pulled against a warm solid body, he smiled as whoever it was kissed the back of his neck sending tingles throughout his whole body. Sighing he took hold of the hand as it worked its way downwards towards the waistband on his boxers, just as it was about to slip inside them he stopped it and pulled it back up to his chest. He wanted to try and remember who he'd gone to bed with before he turned around or let them go any further than hugging.

Thinking was going to be hard for him as his friend was now playing with his chest hairs and kissing his shoulder, he closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt the other mans penis pressing into his back as he pulled him even closer to him. Adam was finding it hard not to turn around and look at his bed buddy because he was so hard it was starting to hurt like hell all movement was making him moan and sigh, taking a deep breath Adam tried to clear his mind of everything and think back to the night before, as the man behind him nipped his ear Adam had a sudden flashback of walking in the park in the dark, talking on his phone and crying. He squeezed the hand he was holding and looked down at it, his heart seemed to skip a beat as he realized just who's hand it was, after all hadn't he spent the last 4 years picturing those same hands touching him exactly where they had been trying to go by themselves.

Turning over to face the one man he knew he shouldn't have been in bed with Adam smiled and brushed his lips softly across Mac's finger tips before asking him how long they had before they had to go to work, Mac pulled Adam closer still and told him that they didn't have to go to work he was the boss and he'd decided that they needed the day off. Adam reached up and stroked Mac's shoulder before sliding his hand around his neck and pulling him in close for a highly satisfying morning kiss full of love, lust, passion, want and promise. Both men sighed when their mouths parted as the need for air overwhelmed them.

Adam had been with many partners before both male and female but he wasn't sure if Mac had, he didn't want to force him to do anything he wasn't happy with so he kissed him again before leaning back a little and asking him if he'd ever been with a man before. Adam looked into his bosses beautiful eyes and smiled as he shook his head and told him that he'd never felt the way he did about Adam with any other person not even his wife and he'd defiantly never fallen in love with another man until he saw him. Saying nothing Adam just smiled and kissed him again before running his hand down his body and slipping it inside his shorts.

As Adam ran his fingers lightly over Mac's erection he asked him how far he'd like to go because although he really did love him he didn't want to take things too fast, he'd like to go fairly slowly because he'd learnt a couple of things in the past and taking things slowly well that was one of the good things, Mac closed his eyes as Adam started to move his fingers a long his shaft before tracing circles on the tip softly as he talked. Biting his lip Mac could feel himself on the edge of climaxing in Adam's hand, he smiled and told Adam that he'd like to go slow in theory but what he was doing with his hand wasn't going to make it an easy task to put into practice. Adam smiled and told him that he wanted to make him happy and a hand job wasn't the worst thing he'd done after waking up with someone for the first time, somehow Mac believed him and when Adam asked him if he'd like him to continue Mac just nodded.

When Adam moved down under the covers, he knew exactly what he was doing, Mac's eyes fluttered closed as Adam pulled his shorts down and took hold of his rock hard member, taking his time he slowly started to lick it from the base right up to the tip, he could tell Mac was liking it as he started to leak a little, smiling to himself Adam started to flick his tongue across the increasingly sensitive head licking up any pre-cum seeping out, he knew exactly when to place Mac's cock in his mouth and what speed to move his tongue to get him to cum. Adam caressed Mac's balls as he bucked forward a little and came hard in his mouth, Adam swallowed everything he couldn't believe how good his boss actually tasted he thought to himself that if he could live on Mac's cum he would. Before he resurfaced Adam licked Mac clean and kissed his body all the way back up to his chest, when he looked into Mac's eyes he could see nothing but love for him and he couldn't stop the huge grin spreading across his face as he leant forward and kissed him again.

They lay that way in each other's arms until the sunlight spread across them and a telephone started to ring in the other room, Adam had squeezed Mac and told him to leave it for the machine, smiling Mac kissed Adam's forehead and told him that it could be important but Adam had a strong grip and wasn't going to let him move without a struggle. Stretching out so more of him was holding Mac down he started to kiss his neck slowly, sinking his teeth in gently before sucking on the impression to make a small bruise appear where he knew it would be visible above the collar of his shirt, when he was satisfied with his handiwork he moved back up to Mac's mouth and kissed him slowly, he smiled to himself as the phone stopped ringing and he got Mac's full attention back.

Their quiet morning in bed was disrupted again moments later when Mac's mobile started to go off despite the fact that he was sure he'd turned it off, Adam sighed and picked it up as he sat up straddling Mac's lap, he frowned when he noticed the familiar number flashing on the screen, he didn't think twice about answering it.

Adam: Hello?  
Jo: Adam?  
Adam: Yes? Hi Jo how can I help you?  
Jo: Are you with Mac? It's just that I really to talk to him.  
Adam: Ok, yes I'm with Mac but he's a little busy right now so can I take a message.  
Jo: *sighs* Adam I really need to speak to him, it's about a body being found at the tree nursery just outside of town.

Adam froze as memories of seeing Jules's body flashed into his head, the pain was instant and he found he couldn't breathe, Mac sat up and held onto him as he took the phone from him; he looked at the caller ID then spoke.

Mac: Hello Jo  
Jo: Mac, I'm sorry about calling you on your day off but a new case came in about half an hour ago and it appears to match one of the cold cases from about 2 years ago.  
Mac: Alright, which case was it?  
Jo: The victim in the original case was a young woman from Arizona called Juliet Tyler; she was a trainee teacher 2 weeks away from graduation.  
Mac: Oh god not again.

Adam started to cry on Mac's shoulder as he held him tightly in his arms and tried to comfort him.

Jo: Mac? Is something wrong? I can hear crying.  
Mac: *pauses* Jo I can't work this case, you'll have to be in charge on this one.  
Jo: Ok, what's going on? Why can't you work the case, you worked the last one.  
Mac: *signs* I can't work it for personal reasons, please just take the case Jo, get Danny to help you he worked with me on the last one.  
Jo: Mac before you go there was something else about the last case I wanted to ask you about.  
Mac: Ok, what is it you wanted to know.  
Jo: Well, I was reading through the notes and noticed that Adam had been taken off the case almost instantly, I was just wondering why that was.

Mac kissed Adam's cheek and rubbed his back as he cried on his shoulder.

Mac: *sighs* Adam was taken off of the original case because the victim was a very close personal friend of his and he wasn't able to cope after he'd seen her body and identified it at the crime scene.  
Jo: Oh god Mac I'm so sorry I didn't know, how is he?

Mac stroked Adam's hair and back as his sobbing took over his whole body making him shake uncontrollably.

Mac: He's not coping well, I'm sorry Jo but you aren't going to be getting the use of the labs hardest working natural resource, in fact I can't leave him alone right now so even though I want to help you I'm afraid I can't.  
Jo: Mac, I understand that Adam may have issues working on this case as it seems to mirror the earlier one involving his friend, but if you don't mind me saying I don't see why you would be affected by it personally yourself.  
Mac: *sighs* Jo, I can't work this case because Adam needs me to stay with him, and even if he said he didn't I'd still stay because I love him and I can't bear the thought that he'd do something silly to himself if I wasn't here with him.  
Jo: That's ok I understand, just out of interest how long have the two of you been together.  
Mac: In what sense?  
Jo: Well, it's been obvious to everyone at the lab that you two have feelings for each other and I was just wondering how long you've been an item that's all.  
Mac: How do you mean it was obvious to everybody at the lab?  
Jo: Well, it's just little things really, you know?  
Mac: No, I don't know, please do tell, what are these little things everybody has been picking up on  
Jo: Well, it's things like how your eyes seem to follow Adam when he walks past you, and how when Adam has to explain his results to you the way you watch him closely and you end up smiling even when the results aren't what you were hoping for, then there's the way he blushes when your hands brush against his when you are processing evidence together. It's just little things like that really.  
Mac: *sighs* If you must know we finally admitted to having feelings for each other only recently, but that doesn't mean the way we feel isn't serious so I'd appreciate it if it didn't become the next bit of juicy gossip at the lab.  
Jo: Look Mac I'm not going to spread gossip around the lab because to be fair quite a few people thought you already were an item so it's not a big deal, I just wanted to know so that I could verify your reasons for not working the case just in case questions got asked later about why the head of the crime lab couldn't work on the case.  
Mac: Oh, well thank-you for being so understanding, we might need to take a couple of extra days off if you don't mind but I don't think Adam is in the best place at the moment.

Adam whimpered and burrowed his face against Mac's neck, Mac hugged him whilst silently thanking god that he'd stopped crying so hard and was controlling his breathing a little better.

Jo: It's fine, really I mean it, look why don't you both take the week off and I promise to let you know if we have a break through, plus I'm sure that some of the others will come and visit at some point if you want them to, and if you don't want them to they probably will anyway but it's only because we all care so much about the both of you.  
Mac: Thanks Jo, we really appreciate it and we'd be happy to see the others in a couple of day's maybe.  
Jo: Well, I'll let them know not to bother you for a little while, oh and Mac make sure Adam stays safe and listen to him if he needs to talk, I have to go now so I'll see in a few days maybe, goodbye.  
Mac: Goodbye Jo thanks for everything.

Mac hung up his phone and wrapped his arms around Adam's body before sliding him off his lap and laying him back down on the bed, any feeling's of joy and happiness from earlier had dispersed and been replaced with sadness and pain. Holding onto Adam tightly Mac didn't know what to say at first so he just kissed his forehead then told him that he loved him, as a fresh wave of tears fell from Adam's eyes as he told Mac that he loved him too. Mac wiped Adam's face and told him that if he needed to talk to him he'd listen to him any time, Adam thanked him before telling him that he didn't feel like talking at that moment but he'd like him to hold him for a while. Looking into his eyes Mac could see how torn up emotionally Adam was inside, he hated seeing him that way and knew that there was very little he could do for him to make him feel better except be there for him, so he pulled him closer to his body and held onto him tightly until they both fell asleep. Knowing that the next few weeks were going to be really bad for Adam he swore to himself that he'd do everything he could to help Adam get through it.


	3. Chapter 3

SPD chapter 3

Well, I hope you like it, thanks for reviewing my writing as always I aim to please.

….

As Mac sat next to the hospital bed he couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes as he watched the man he loved lying in front of him a coma. He couldn't believe what had happened to him, but even though he knew he couldn't have foreseen the terrible incident which had occurred he still blamed himself, thoughts kept running through his mind making him feel so guilty, they were thoughts like, did he send Adam back out into the field too soon, and was he sure he'd done everything he could do to protect him and keep him safe. Tears ran down his cheeks freely as he took Adam's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze just willing him to squeeze it back or open his eyes, but he knew that wasn't likely to happen any time soon, so he just sat there watching the monitors and crying, the others had all visited but knew enough about Mac to know that he needed to be alone with Adam so that he could still feel that he had some hope of keeping their love alive.

It had been a month since Jo had called him about the nursery case and just like the previous one they hadn't been able to identify the murderer, although he seemed to have a type as the second victim was also a trainee teacher from Arizona, her characteristics were very much the same as the original victim, they were the same build physically, also they had the same color hair and eyes, when Mac had seen the pictures he had noticed how strikingly similar she was to Adam's friend, she was even dressed in the same clothing, that was the thing that got to him the most she was wearing exactly the same clothing right down to the laces in her boots and the men's boxer shorts. He had tried to keep Adam away from the pictures but in a place like the lab it was difficult, Mac had left the file open on his desk when he went to grab a coffee and Adam had seen the pictures. He had walked back into his office to find Adam sitting on the floor shaking with tears running down his face and one of the photos in his hand. Mac had knelt on the ground in front of him and taken him in his arms before telling him that he shouldn't be looking at the case files on his desk when he wasn't in the room.

Adam had apologized when he eventually found his voice again; Mac couldn't help but notice how croaky he sounded and he could feel the pain rising in his own chest as he realized that no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't stop Adam from coming into contact with the new case. All he could do was make sure he was there for him when he needed him with love and support. As he held onto him tightly Adam whispered in Mac's ear that he loved him so much that he didn't want to let him go ever, Mac had smiled and kissed his cheek before helping him to his feet and asking him if he felt like he would be able to cope out in the field as a new case had just come in. Adam had smiled and told him that anything productive was good; Mac had sent him off with Danny and Sheldon to the crime scene in the park before picking up his coffee which had gone stone cold and tasted foul. He didn't know just how much of a bad idea sending Adam out was going to be.

The scene was taped off when they arrived, somebody had reported finding a body under one of the bushes and the police had confirmed it. The victim was a white male, 5ft 9ins tall, about 30-35 years old; he had blue eyes, brown hair and a beard, when the CSI's turned up Danny was the first to notice that he seemed to resemble Adam quite strongly; he even had similar clothing and was approximately the same build. Normally this probably wouldn't have really registered in his mind but there was something niggling away at the back of his brain telling him that there was defiantly going to be some sort of trouble and that it probably wasn't just a huge coincidence like he wanted it to be. The case from the nursery was still very much flashing in his mind, little facts like how Adam had known the original victim and how great care had been taken by the murderer to replicate the first when committing the second. However it didn't really occur to him to send Adam back to the lab as for the first time in a long time he actually seemed quite happy; he'd stopped carrying his hip flask and had the twinkle was back in his eye. Danny had missed that, he liked Adam he was just like a mix between a hyperactive puppy and a kid brother, he knew that sending him back to the lab was going to hurt him a lot and he really didn't want to hurt him so he asked him to take photos of the crime scene while he helped Sheldon with what he was doing, Adam had been happy to take the photos and he walked away from his friend smiling. Danny had called after him telling him not to wander too far from the crime scene, he hated sounding like a strict parent but he didn't want Adam to get hurt.

Adam hadn't heard Danny's comment as he'd already turned his I-pod on and was listening to some of the closer to normal music he had on it, he started to follow a trail of blood drops which led off towards a larger section of undergrowth, he took his time cataloging every little detail but still worked quickly, he'd seen the weather forecast that morning at breakfast and there was supposed to be rain on the way, he didn't want to miss any evidence and stepped out from the cordoned off area to keep following the trail, he left a trail of markers behind him so that he'd be able to find his way back and the others could find him if they wanted him, one thing everybody knew about Adam was that he wasn't completely stupid even if he sometimes gave that impression.

Danny and Sheldon were examining some partial footprints when they heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire; it startled them a little at first as the 3 shots seemed to crack the relative quietness of the crime scene. They both stood up slowly and looked around them trying to pin point where the shots were fired, like so many of the police around them it took them a couple of moments to realize that the shots had stopped and nobody seemed to be hurt, both of them breathed sighs of relief and laughed at the situation. Danny stopped laughing first when a thought struck him he didn't say anything to Sheldon as he just ran off in the direction of Adam's markers, Sheldon's eyes widened the instant he realized why his friend was running away, Adam, Sheldon picked up his medical kit, he always carried it, and took off after Danny.

As soon as Danny got to the undergrowth he spotted Adam lying on the ground, his camera was broken and his markers were spread around his body, but that wasn't what made Danny stop in his tracks, it was the sight of all the blood seeping through Adam's shirt and jeans, he could see Adam struggling to breathe and it snapped him back to reality, he knelt down next to him and took hold of his hand for a moment while Sheldon arrived and took control, he'd already put in a call for an ambulance and told Danny to talk to Adam while he tried to make him comfortable and found out exactly where he was bleeding from. Danny had nodded then leant down so that his face was close to Adam's; he could hear him mumbling and knew that he was trying to say something important, when he was close enough to hear him it almost broke his heart, "Danny… it hurts so bad…Danny… Mac…tell Mac….tell Mac… I love him…I…love…him…Danny…"

The pain in his eyes as they finally closed was almost too much for Danny to bear; he stroked Adam's head as the tears ran down his face uncontrollably, he didn't care if the whole world saw him crying the pain running through him was just as bad as the pain he'd felt when his brother was attacked. Even after the paramedics arrived and took Adam away Danny couldn't stop himself, Sheldon had taken him in his arms and held him tightly until he got himself under control, when he finally found his voice it was a little shaky but he knew what he was going to have to do, he'd been the one who'd held onto Adam as his life was slowly ebbing away, he'd been the one who sent Adam off in the first place, and he knew that he had to tell Mac what Adam had told him, Sheldon asked him if he was going to be alright making the call or if he'd like him to do it for him, even though Danny was dreading the phone call he knew he didn't have a choice he had to do it himself, so he asked Sheldon to stay with him in case he broke down and got his phone out.

Mac: Taylor  
Danny: *sobs* (oh god) Mac, I'm so sorry  
Mac: Danny?  
Danny: *sobs* I'm so sorry  
Mac: *worried* Danny, what's wrong?  
Danny: It's Adam, Mac I'm so sorry  
Mac: Danny! What's wrong with Adam?  
Danny: *crying* He's hurt; he's hurt real bad; Mac someone shot him

Mac just stared at his phone unwilling to believe what he was hearing; Danny must have gotten it wrong Adam couldn't have been shot, he just couldn't have been.

Sheldon: Mac? Are you still there?  
Mac: *croaky* Sheldon? Where's Danny?  
Sheldon: Danny's unable to come back to the phone right now, Mac listen to me, you need to get to the hospital as soon as you can, Adam's condition is critical, he's lost a lot of blood and he has a punctured lung.  
Mac: What happened to him?  
Sheldon: He was photographing the crime scene and found a trail of blood drops he was cataloging them and taking photographs when he was shot, Mac it's possible that he was targeted and that this wasn't an accident.

Mac was both confused and angry, why would somebody target Adam? It didn't make any sense Adam was liked by everyone, he never got in real trouble, who'd want to hurt him? He was one of the nicest people around always willing to help others with what they were doing even if it meant he didn't finish his own jobs until later.

Mac: What so you mean it wasn't an accident?  
Sheldon: Mac, the victim bore a very strong likeness to Adam, if you couple that together with the nursery case it starts to build up a picture, now I'm not saying it's a definite 100% accurate case closed type of thing, but it may be more than just a coincidence. Now please get someone to take you to the hospital.  
Mac: *sobs* Who?  
Sheldon: Is Jo in her office? I'd tell you to drive yourself but I can tell without even being with you that you are in no fit state to drive.

Mac didn't have to get up and go to Jo's office as she walked straight into his room with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around him, she had just received the call from the hospital about Adam and wanted to make sure Mac was alright before she took him in.

Danny: *sobs* Mac?  
Mac: Yes Danny?  
Danny: *sobs* Adam told me to tell you that he loves you.  
Mac: *sobs* Oh god, I love him too, so much, Danny, I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't make it.  
Danny: *sobs* I don't want him to die, it's all my fault I told him to go and take the photo's if he hadn't been where he was he wouldn't have been shot, I'm so sorry.  
Jo: Danny, it's not your fault you have to stop blaming yourself, now I'm taking Mac to the hospital and I want you and Sheldon to carry on processing your crime scene and I'll send you some extra help, as soon as you've finished you can join Mac in the hospital, alright?  
Danny: *sobs* Ok, thanks Jo promise me you'll stay with Mac until we get there?  
Jo: I promise, goodbye Danny.

As soon as she put the phone down Jo had grabbed Mac's keys and practically dragged the stunned man out of his office, she knew he was in quite a deep state of shock and she really did feel sorry for him, she had worked with the families of so many victims that even though she wanted to break down and cry her heart out for her friends she knew she had to stay strong for Mac's sake. The trip to the hospital was silent, Jo had no idea what to say to Mac who was shaking in the seat next to her, his face was soaked with tears and his eyes were red from crying, occasionally he let out a little sob, it damn near broke her heart when she saw the state he was in and knew that there was nothing she could do about it.

Flack was waiting at the entrance for them when they arrived, he had never seen Mac looking so bad and they'd known each other for years, Don had gone straight to the hospital as soon as he heard about the shooting, he knew there was nothing he could do but that didn't stop him from going, he had gotten closer to Adam after Jess was killed, then when Jules was murdered they'd helped each other as best they could, they both knew that if they hadn't had someone to talk to they wouldn't be moving on with their lives in a positive way.

Nobody spoke as they walked into the waiting room, Jo left Mac with Don and walked over to the front desk, flashing her badge and a brilliant smile she inquired about Adam's status, she was told that he was still in surgery and that his condition was still critical after all he had lost a lot of blood and his right lung had been punctured, Jo had thanked the receptionist for her help then asked if there was a private waiting room she would be able to use while she waited for news, she motioned towards Mac and Don and mentioned that she wanted to try and calm down her colleagues in private away from the public. The receptionist was very understanding and gave her directions to a room she could use before telling her that as soon as the surgeons had finished she would get someone to come and give them an update on his status, Jo had smiled again and thanked her before taking hold of Mac's arm and leading him away from the very public waiting room.

By the time Adam came out of surgery the others had arrived and they were all sitting with tear stained faces watching the door in silence, nobody knew what to say so nobody said anything. The doctor had walked into the room and told them that Adam had made it through the surgery but that even though his conditioned had been stabilized he wasn't out of the woods yet as he was currently in a coma. They had been stunned into silence at first Jo had found her voice and thanked him for letting them know then she'd asked which room he was in, she'd flashed her badge again and the doctor had taken them all to Adam's room. He told them that he was only meant to let 2 people in at a time so if they could keep control of themselves and try not to touch the equipment keeping Adam alive they could stay for a short while. Jo had thanked him before he left and assured him that most of them would be leaving shortly they just wanted to see Adam for a moment, he'd nodded and walked away from them leaving them to go in and see him.

The shooting had taken place almost a full week ago and although they were making progress in the case, they had found the gun used to shoot Adam, it had been tossed into a dumpster on the other side of the park after it had been wiped clean, Adam's condition hadn't changed he was still stable but showed no signs of waking up. He had been scanned and the doctors had told Mac that there was nothing they could do it was almost as if Adam was sleeping while his body tried to recover by itself, and all they could do was watch and wait, his doctors had encouraged Mac to talk to Adam just in case it got some sort of reaction from him.

Mac kissed Adam's cheek and asked him to squeeze his hand, when he didn't get a response he told Adam that needed him to show him that he could hear him, he needed him to wake up and be alright again, tears fell down his face and his voice got a little stuck in his throat as he told Adam that he loved him so much and he needed him to wake up so he could show him just how much he loved him. There was no response so Mac rested his head on the pillow next to Adam's and whispered in his ear that he wanted to marry him he just needed him to wake up or squeeze his hand to let him know he was alright. When Adam's fingers twitched Mac wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not so he asked Adam to squeeze his hand again, this time there was no doubt that he had started to respond to him as his fingers curled over Mac's and held his hand properly, he was so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

SPD chapter 4

Ok so here's the next chapter it's a little shorter than the others but I still think it's as good.  
….

Adam woke to the sound of machines beeping, at first he had no idea what was going on then he suddenly remembered everything, he was shot, he was shot in the park by someone he knew, at least someone he used to know. When he felt the fingers running through his hair his immediate thought was that Mac was with him, it was a comforting thought but one which was unfortunately incorrect, he felt the pain in his chest as soon as he realized that Mac didn't smell like his current visitor, Mac always smelt clean and had really nice aftershave, this man didn't, he could tell it was a man without turning to look there was something about the fingers that told him things may not end well. It was nearly a minute before Adam turned to look at him; his heart sank when he realized that he hadn't dreamt up who had attacked him because the very same man was now sitting next to him like nothing had happened. Adam closed his eyes when the pain in his chest struck, he guessed that he must still have some sort of tube stuck in him because the pain was localized and he figured he must have moved something when he shifted his position. Looking into the other mans eyes Adam tried to figure out what was going on, he had a bad feeling about the whole situation and decided he needed to keep him talking until Mac got there.

Adam: David? What are you doing here? Where's Mac?  
David: Darling I came to see you, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't visit when you are in hospital?  
Adam: David, you're not my boyfriend we broke up when you got sent down for assaulting me, you shouldn't even be here, now where's Mac?  
David: *sinister tone* Oh but darling can't you remember what you told me? I own your heart, I own your body and your soul, therefore I own you and I like to know where my property is at all times.  
Adam: *scared yet defiant* David I am not your property, you don't own me, I am my own person and I've moved on with my life.  
David: *sighs* Really? You are very well rehearsed but I suppose that interfering friend of yours drilled that little speech into you.  
Adam: *shocked/anxious* What are you talking about? What have you done?  
David: *sighs* Well if you are going to discuss our relationship with people like her what can you expect, I mean really for a teacher she was incredibly stupid.  
Adam: *whispers* Jules  
David: *uninterested* Yes, I believe that was her name, stupid bitch actually tried to tell me to leave you alone, I mean honestly who did she think she was, well never mind I saw to it that she wouldn't interfere again.  
Adam: *shocked/angry* You? You killed my best friend, why? What did she ever do to you?  
David: Dearest darling Adam, couldn't you see she was trying to come between us my love and well I couldn't have that, so I asked her to meet me in the park to talk, I only wanted to talk, is it my fault that she was a liar? She kept telling me that you weren't mine and that you were going to leave me and go to live with her. Well I'm afraid nobody steals from me it was a mercy killing really, stupid woman actually thought you were going to go with her.  
Adam: *shocked* I don't believe it, get out, get out of my room, get out, get out, get out; I don't want to see you again.  
David: *amused* I'm afraid I can't leave, not yet anyway I wanted to tell you something really rather important.  
Adam: What do you want with me?  
David: *amused* Oh darling I just wanted to put you out of your misery, I can't stand to see any of my pets in pain, now then this will only hurt for a moment then you'll be free again.

Smiling David takes a sharp hunting knife out of his pocket and places it to Adam's chest right above the bullet wound, the heart monitor starts to speed up but he ignores it.

Adam: *shocked* David? David don't do it please don't do it, don't you love me anymore?  
David: *smiles* Of course I love you Adam, I will always love you but I'm afraid I still have to do it, it's not nice to leave a wounded creature to die by itself, it's much nicer just to go for the kill shot when you get the chance, saves all the suffering in the long run, can't you see that I don't want you to suffer anymore?  
Adam: *throat going dry* But David, I'm not suffering, I'm happy the way I am.  
David: *sympathetic* I know babe that's what they all say when it comes to this point but believe me when I say that what I am about to do is for the greater good it really is and you'll thank me for it later.  
Adam: *confused* How will I be able to thank you if I'm not alive anymore, how would you know I was happy?  
David: *sighs* Adam, don't you get it? You and me have a very special bond and it hurts me to hurt you, but deep down you actually want to be hurt by me, you keep telling me so *taps head* you can't deny it.

Adam looks over towards the door to see if there is anyone who can help him, when he spots Mac talking to a nurse he instantly starts to relax.

Adam: *sighs* Ok, I give in, but will you do one little thing for me first?  
David: *sighs* Yes my love anything, what do you want me to do, just ask and I'll do it.  
Adam: You really mean that?  
David: *laughs* Of course, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, now don't be silly and tell me what you want me to do.  
Adam: *smiles* Ok, I'd like you to say hello to someone for me, oh and don't forget to introduce yourself to them nice and polite, alright?  
David: Of course, aren't I always polite?  
Adam: Oh yes always, anyway you see the man standing near the door talking to the nurse?  
David: Yes I see him.  
Adam: Well I'd like you to go and say hello to him he's a work colleague of mine and he has a huge interest in knives so why don't you show him yours as an ice breaker.  
David: *smiles* Ok Adam, I'll do that for you, what's his name?  
Adam: *smiles* Now remember this his name is Mac Taylor, got that?  
David: *nods* Mac Taylor?  
Adam: *smiles* Yes, now don't forget to show him your knife and tell him I thought he might find it interesting, alright?  
David: *smiles and nods* Yes, I think I've got that.  
Adam: *smiles* Good now off you go, don't forget to tell him that you're exactly what he's been looking for and that Adam suggested the two of you should get together and talk.  
David: *nods* Alright, thank-you Adam, I'll go and talk to him now.  
Adam: *smiles* Ok I'll sit and watch while you go and chat with Mac.

Adam watched as David walked out of the room, he hoped Mac would piece the puzzle together in his head and realize who David was before anything bad happened, Adam wanted nothing more than to see David get sent down for what he'd done to him. As David approached Mac with his knife in his hands smiling Adam hoped he remembered to tell him the message correctly, he couldn't hear what was being said but when Mac looked at him Adam pointed at David before running his thumb across his throat, rolling his eyes up into his head and sticking his tongue out. Luckily Mac understood what he was saying and had David arrested straight away, as the police officers took his knife away from him and cuffed him Adam noticed how David's whole body seemed to shrink. Mac made a call before telling the officers something and walking into the room.

Mac walked straight over to Adam's bed and threw his arms around him, Adam hadn't realized how shaken up he really was until he felt Mac's lips on his forehead, that one act was enough to trigger the tears, Adam didn't think it was possible to feel so much pain inside without actually exploding, it wasn't just physical pain and he knew it. By the time his tears stopped Mac was rocking him slightly being careful not to dislodge any of the tubes or wires which were still attached to him. He kept telling him that everything was going to be alright now, he was there and he wasn't going to leave him again until he was ready to come home with him, Adam smiled and asked Mac if he really meant that, taking a step back from the bed Mac smiled and nodded before telling him that of course he meant it he loved him and wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Adam remembered when David used to say that but it was normally before the violence started, somehow hearing those words coming from Mac Adam knew that he meant them. When he pulled him in for a kiss Mac smiled and told him that he didn't want to over exert him at the moment so it would have to be just a kiss, Adam nodded and told him that he understood that but he really needed to feel him close to him right now to feel safe again after everything that had just happened. Mac rolled his eyes and smiled before telling him that he wasn't going to be held responsible for anything his body decided to do when he kissed him and it was defiantly only a kiss, Adam smiled and told him he agreed to those terms just so long as he agreed to one of his. Mac was curious and asked him what he wanted, Adam took his hand and blushed a little before taking a deep breath, looking into his eyes and asking him to marry him.

Mac didn't say anything as he leant in and kissed Adam with a kiss that promised so much, when he pulled away he smiled, told him that he agreed to his term and kissed him again. Adam was so happy that he'd said yes, he knew that Mac was his soul mate and that finding one of those in your life was rare but finding two like he had meant that he was the luckiest person he knew. As Mac held onto him Adam sniffed his neck and knew that he'd always remember that moment whenever he smelt his aftershave, it was the happiest moment of his life so far and held so much promise for the future.


	5. Chapter 5

SDP chapter 5

Well here it is chapter 5; thanks for reviewing my work your thought are always welcome.

Danny had arranged everything, first they were going to shoot a little pool at a place he knew, then they were going to go on a little pub crawl and finally they were going to a strip club. Don and Sheldon couldn't wait, they'd missed going out on nights planned by in their words "The legend that is Danny Messer", besides which they hadn't fancied going with Jo, Sid and Mac to the opera or some posh restaurant or wherever it was Jo had planned to take them.

The night started well as they managed to upset a whole bunch of pool players when Don shouted out in frustration as Adam beat him for the 10th game in a row, the language he used was strong enough to get them thrown out of the club as there were some kids playing on the next table and the manager didn't want any trouble. Danny had had to apologize, he played there whenever he could and was lucky not to find himself banned, as it was the manager knew him well enough and told him that he understood it was his friend's stag do but that was no reason to cause trouble. Danny had clipped Don round the ear when he got outside, before shaking his head and leading them down the road and into a bar.

The plan was to have a couple of beers in every bar they came to between the pool hall and the strip joint, it was a fairly ambitious plan as there were more than 15 bars to go in and none of them knew how well they could still hold their liquor, if they turned up drunk at the strip club they knew they wouldn't be allowed in.

When they left the first bar Adam was fairly surprised to find that despite talking a good game Danny was already suffering from the alcohol in his system as he felt the need to throw up in a trash can, causing a fit of hysterics to consume his friends. After his stomach was empty he smiled at them and walked into the next bar along the street without even saying a word or waiting to see if they were going to bother following him. The others had looked at each other and shrugged before going after him, each of them seriously hoping that Danny knew what he was doing and wasn't going to end the evening in hospital, they'd all spent way too much time there over the last 3 months what with one thing and another and they didn't want to go back any time soon. That night was supposed to be more than just a stag do celebrating the fact Adam was going to settle down with the man he loved, it was also a celebration of them being alive and kicking.

By the time they got to the 4th bar even Danny had to admit he just didn't want to go to 15 bars, so having discussed it with the others they decided to go for pizza then head to the movies to catch a late show. It was when they were walking towards the movie theatre that they stumbled, quite literally, across a young girl lying in the gutter. Sheldon knelt by her side and checked for a pulse, as she was lying on her front he moved her to see if she was hurt, when he felt the blood seeping through her shirt he knew they needed help right away.

Don had noticed the look on Adam's face when the girl was turned over, he hadn't thought it was possible for someone to sober up that quickly but it was an almost instant reaction, one moment he was wobbling all over the place and the next he was looking both hurt and serious at the same time. Don was confused until Sheldon opened the wallet he'd found in the girls pocket, he removed a folded up wedding invitation and a library card with the name Emily Ross written on it.

Danny called for an ambulance as soon as he tripped over the injured girls body, even when drunk his sense of duty shone through, it was something he'd always been proud about though not something he really wanted to share with everybody just in case it got back to the powers that be, he didn't want to get into trouble, he wasn't that dumb. Sitting down on the pavement he just watched the others as they checked out the girls condition, he could see she was breathing but he could also see there was a lot of blood, he had to seriously fight the urge to throw up again, he smiled when he thought to himself that the pizza had tasted great going in but he wasn't so sure it would taste so hot coming back out, plus he didn't really want to see it again so soon. When he looked up at Adam he found himself feeling worried, he'd seen the same look on Adam's face before, to Danny it looked like he wanted to hit something really hard.

As soon as Adam saw the girl on the floor he knew who she was, how could he not know her, after all hadn't he been there at her birth?

When he'd found out just why his sister had stopped leaving the house he'd wanted to kick up a fuss about it, even without her telling him outright he knew who the father was and it made him feel sick, he'd always known his father was a bully but he'd always thought he'd draw the line at sexual abuse. When Jessie told him that he'd been using her body since she was 14 years old for the first time in his life Adam stuck up for someone weaker than him, because he'd finally found someone weaker than him who needed him, he'd just never thought it would be his big sister who'd need him. It had taken him less than 6 hours to arrange for her to go into a shelter for abused women and get her out of the house with her baby before their father got home from work, nobody had asked any questions at the shelter and when he left her there he knew she was safe, they had councilors and doctors to help her and she had thanked him for saving her daughter from what their father was almost certain to do to her in the future if they'd stayed. Six months after leaving her in the shelter he left for university and although they wrote to each other and had the odd phone call they'd never really seen each other again, Jessie had left the shelter and moved in with a man she thought she could trust how could she have known that he was going to treat her worse than her father had. Adam had been at the hearing when Emily took her mother to court, she'd successfully put her case across and been granted her wish of becoming an emancipated teenager, the exact same day Adam had helped her to move into a small apartment in New York and he'd been in regular contact with her ever since.

By the time the ambulance arrived Don had put in a call to Jo, he'd been surprised to hear Mac and Sid singing karaoke in the background but he'd still managed to explain to her that they were going to hospital, as soon as she heard him mention that Adam's niece was hurt she'd not asked for any more details she just told him that she'd grab the daft arse drunk idiots and get there as soon as she could.

Adam travelled with Emily in the back of the ambulance, it was clear that she'd lost a fair bit of blood from the wounds on her front but the fact that she was still stable was a promising sign, when they got to their final destination Adam held onto her hand right up until Jo wrapped her arm around his shoulder and told him that he had to let the doctors do their jobs now there was nothing else he could do except wait. He had thanked her for coming then asked her where Mac was, he really needed to see him and he wanted a hug, Jo had smiled and led him inside to the same waiting room they'd used just a few months ago when he'd been brought in nearly dead. Mac and Sid were sitting with their heads resting on each other, despite everything Adam had to smile when he saw them, they looked just like a pair of sleeping kids, he decided to leave them alone and hugged Jo instead, she was happy to hold onto him for as long as he needed her to which turned out to be about 3 hours, during which time Don, Danny and Sheldon had turned up carrying coffee and chocolate bars, Danny had taken a photo of Mac and Sid before sitting down with the others to wait for news.

It was after 4 am when a doctor walked into the room and asked Adam if he could step into his office for a moment, the others had all fallen asleep on the rather comfortable chairs but he'd been too worried to join them, closing the door behind him he took the seat the doctor offered him in front of his desk, he'd not felt that nervous in a very long time and was worried he was going to start rambling. The doctor took out a file and opened it before telling Adam that Emily was alive and doing relatively well for someone who'd been slashed across the abdomen with a fairly blunt knife, Adam closed his eyes and sighed it was the best he could have hoped for he'd seen the state she was in when they found her. When he looked at the doctor again he could see that there was something else he needed to discuss with him, suddenly Adam wished he'd dragged Mac into the room with him, the doctor noticed Adam tense up as if he expected to hear something life shatteringly bad, he smiled reassuringly and asked Adam if he would be able to look after Emily for a while when she was released as her medical records stated that she was an emancipated teenager and he was listed as her next of kin. Adam felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest and nodded before telling him that of course he'd have her to stay with him, he just needed to know when he had to take her home. Looking at the notes the doctor smiled and told him that if everything went well then she should be cleared for release in a couple of days, thanking him for everything Adam practically bounced back to the waiting room, he had never really introduced Mac to Emily but he had talked to him about her when they were writing out the invitations and Mac had noticed that she was the only relative he was inviting to their wedding.

Mac woke up when Sid moved in his sleep and knocked him off his chair, he had no idea what was going on the last thing he remembered was Jo grabbing him off the stage at the karaoke bar just as he finished singing "I'm a believer, by The Monkees", with Sid. As he sat on the floor he saw Adam walk into the room, looking happier than he probably should have been considering where they were; when he tried to get off the floor Adam rolled his eyes and asked him how much he'd had to drink, unable to come up with a reasonable answer he just smiled innocently and shrugged. Sighing Adam wrapped his arms around him and helped him to get to his feet before telling him that he had some big news for him, Mac poked Adam's nose and smiled before telling him that he loved him so much, Adam could smell the stale beer on his breath and grabbed a stick of gum out of his pocket before popping it into Mac's mouth and telling him to chew.

As Mac concentrated on chewing the stick of gum Adam led him out of the waiting room, along the corridor and into Emily's room, she was sleeping quietly when Adam popped Mac into the chair next to her bed, he was glad to see that Mac seemed to be sobering up a little bit, he didn't want to have an important conversation about his 15 year old niece with Mac when he wasn't sober enough to understand what he was telling him or remember what he was saying later on. They sat by her bed for nearly an hour when Adam sensed Mac coming back to him, smiling he watched his lover rub the sleep out of his eyes before groaning and looking around the room, when his eyes stopped on the small girl laying in the bed he looked slightly shocked and turned to Adam for an explanation, he could tell that he was tired and had been crying because his eyes were pink and puffy.

Mac: Adam? What's wrong?  
Adam: She looks so peaceful sleeping doesn't she?  
Mac: Yes she does, but Adam I need to ask you something.  
Adam: *smile* Sure, what is it you want to know Mac?  
Mac: Well there are two things really, the first is who is she, and the second is why are we here?  
Adam: *shakes head smiling* Man you must have been drunk last night.  
Mac: *confused* Why? Did I do this?  
Adam: *laughs* No Mac you didn't do this.  
Mac: *sighs* Well that's good to know, but you haven't answered my questions yet.  
Adam: *sighs* Sorry, it's been a long night, Mac this is my niece Emily or as she likes to be called Millie, and we're here because somebody tried to kill her last night, we found her lying in the gutter on the way to the movies, Danny fell over her, anyway Mac I need to discuss something really important with you, are you sober enough now or should I wait until later?  
Mac: Adam I'm fine; now please tell me what's wrong.  
Adam: *sighs* Ok, well it's like this; Millie is an emancipated teenager as you know and I'm her next of kin.  
Mac: Ok, I'm with you so far, she's emancipated; you're her only family, carry on.  
Adam: Right, well when she gets released in a few days she's going to need to be looked after for a little while, just while she's recovering, and I want her to come and stay with us, I need to look after her Mac she's had to grow up so fast but she's still only 15 years old.  
Mac: *smiles and nods* I understand, you're worried about her and with a very good reason, after all she is still just a kid, of course she can stay with us I'd never turn her away, we're going to have to sort out the spare room and get some of her things in to make it look more like home for her. Where has she been living?  
Adam: *smiles* She has a small apartment near my old place, I have a key but I don't want to leave her side, would you mind going to get some of her things?  
Mac: I don't mind going but I'm not sure what sort of things she'll need while she's staying at ours, I mean we have sheets and blankets so unless she has a special connection to hers I don't think I'd necessarily bother with getting those but other than that I'm completely clueless.  
Adam: *laughs* Mac I love you, but seriously maybe you should ask Jo or possibly Sid to go with you, she will want her laptop and she has an old teddy bear which she doesn't like to sleep without, I gave it to her when she was born, it used to be mine, anyway he's dressed like a cowboy and you should find him in the bedroom. She'll need clothes but it's probably best if Jo gets those and she'll want her wash things.  
Mac: *smiles* Ok, I think I can remember all that, is there anything else she might like?  
Adam: *smiles* Well, you could pick up her school things if you want to, though she may not thank you for it if you do.  
Mac: *laughs* Great, I'm going to be the horrible Uncle Mac who makes her do school work when she's ill, she's going to hate me.  
Adam: *smiles* Mac, she's not going to hate you, how could anyone hate you, you are so adorable and cuddly and I'm gonna have to stop there or I might do something I really shouldn't, why are you so damn sexy and why do you make me feel like being so dirty all the time, god I want you so bad you evil, evil man you. *laughs*  
Mac: *smiles* You want me all the time?  
Adam: *smiles* All the time, now please go before I stop fighting the urge to rip your clothes off and do you against the wall.  
Mac: *smiles* I'd better go then, I don't think Millie needs to wake up and see that.  
Adam: *smiles* No she doesn't, I don't think the best way for you two to meet is for her to catch us at it against the wall in her hospital room.  
Mac: *smiles* Ok, but will you do one thing for me before I go.  
Adam: Sure, what is it?

Mac stood up and pulled Adam to his feet before wrapping his arms around him and kissing him softly on the lips.

Millie: *laughs* Gross, Uncle Adam please get a room, preferably one I'm not in.

Both of them turned to the bed and smiled.

Millie: *amused* What, I don't want to wake up and see old men snogging at the end of my bed, I mean dude it's totally uncalled for. *smiles*  
Adam: *embarrassed* Millie how long have you been listening to our conversation?  
Millie: *smiles innocently* I don't know, how long have you been talking?  
Adam: *smiles* Millie? How much did you hear?  
Millie: *smiles* Well, just let me say that after looking at him dressed like that I can defiantly see why you want to do him against the wall, you have great taste Uncle Adam.  
Adam: *embarrassed* Oh god, you heard that?  
Millie: *laughs* Uncle Adam, I heard more than that, by the way I'm not doing any school work so both of you can get knotted, oh and my apartment is a little messy so please be careful you might step in some paint trays if you don't look where you're going, also I was in the middle of changing the strings on my guitar when one broke so umm, yeah I can't remember where I left it but if you could pick it up for me I'd appreciate that.  
Adam: *smiles* Millie, how can someone as talented as you be so forgetful?  
Millie: *laughs and shrugs* Just lucky I guess, oh umm Mr. Taylor just so you know the security code on my building got changed last week it's now 20403133 and Uncle Adam's key isn't the right one because the locks got changed too, but the caretaker has a spare so if you ask him to let you in you don't have to break the door down. *smiles* though saying that Mrs. Nielson next door, she'd love it if you broke down my front door. *laughs*  
Adam: *laughs* I remember her, Mac you can't go alone; last time I went she tried to drag me into her apartment.  
Millie: *laughs* I know I had to rescue you it was so funny, she did apologize though when you left.  
Adam: *smiles* I have never been so scared in all my life: she is one crazy old lady.  
Mac: *smiles* Should I be worried or do you think I'll be safe if I show her my badge?  
Millie: *laughs* Let me see your badge.

Mac pats his pockets down and finds his shield in his back pocket, when he holds it out to her Millie takes it from him and examines it.

Mac: Well? Do you think I'll be safe?  
Millie: *sighs* You might be, until you start coming out with my stuff, because she will get suspicious like she normally does and you'll be grabbed, trust me when I say this you will need to take a lot of back up with you, defiantly more than one other officer and probably Uncle Adam. If he goes you might all be safe.  
Adam: *anxious* But Millie I don't want to leave you here by yourself.  
Millie: *sighs* Uncle Adam, I'm in a hospital the chances are I'm going to be fairly safe and if anything does happen don't you think I'm in the best place, I know you care but I'll be fine, if you don't think I will be then why don't you find someone to sit with me while you're gone, how about that Danny bloke you mentioned, you know the one that fell over me?  
Mac: Well I trust Danny enough to let him sit with you; he's a good cop and a friend, but its Adam's call,*turns to Adam* what do you think of Danny sitting with her while we go raid her home.  
Adam: *sighs* Well, if it hadn't been for Danny we wouldn't have found Millie at all and he is a good friend, I just have one question Millie.  
Millie: Shoot away Uncle Adam what's bothering you?  
Adam: *smiles* Do Italian's still scare you? *laughs*  
Millie: *laughs* No, they don't, in fact I find the accent incredibly sexy. *winks at Mac then laughs*  
Mac: *laughs* Ok, we're going now and I'll bring the sex god in, please don't call him one to his face it'll make him unbearable to work with.  
Millie: *smiles and salutes* Yes sir, I promise not to do anything to his ego while he's babysitting me, you got a packet of cards?  
Mac: I haven't but Danny might there really is no telling with him.  
Millie: Cool, well I wish you luck, just remember about the paint I'm working on a piece for an art exhibition and I don't want it to get messed up, oh and could you throw the milk in the fridge out it was on the turn yesterday and could be cheese by the time I get back to throw it out.  
Mac: *smiles* Ok, I'll remember to do that and we'll be back later, won't we Adam.  
Adam: *smiles* Yeah, I'm not leaving you alone for long while you're in this state.  
Millie: *rolls eyes and smiles* Thanks for that Uncle Adam, oh and it was nice meeting you Mr. Taylor.  
Mac: *smiles* If you want to you can call me Mac.  
Millie: *smiles and nods* Ok, it was nice meeting you Mac, I'm glad I met before the wedding but I wish the circumstances had been a little different.  
Mac: It was nice meeting you too.

Mac smiled to himself as he walked towards the waiting room alone he'd left Adam talking with Millie, he could hear her laughter right down the corridor and it made him feel warm inside, he knew that Danny hated teenagers in general because of how much trouble they caused to hard working individuals like themselves, but he also knew how hard his life had been and hoped that he would talk to Millie, she was a smart kid, he could tell that she was fun and he liked her already.

Walking into the waiting room Mac smiled at their friends who were spread out all over the place, Jo and Sheldon were asleep back to back in the corner next to Sid who had rolled over so that he covered both seats, rolling his eyes Mac turned to Danny and Don, he smiled before taking a photo of them, Danny was leaning against Don with his face nuzzled against his neck and they were holding hands. Making sure he sent Adam the photo first he woke up the sleeping beauties and told them that they had a mission to undertake, their orders were to go and explore the strange new world which was known as the teenage girls apartment, Danny sighed and told him that he didn't want to go boldly anywhere especially not to girls apartments. Mac just smiled and shook his head before he told him that he had a special mission he had to go and keep said teenage girl entertained while the rest of them went to explore the unknown. Don could hardly contain the laughter which was threatening to burst out of him when he saw the look on his friends face as Mac led him out of the room.

Less than a minute later Adam and Mac walked back into the room laughing about the look on Danny's face when he'd seen what Millie was doing with her fingers, bending just the tips and keeping the rest straight on one hand while bending the ones on the other hand at the first joint and keeping the top two segments straight, he'd looked like he wanted to throw up and had to sit down as the colour drained from his face. Millie had waved them off then looked at Danny before being evil and stretching letting her arms bend the wrong way at the elbows, she'd laughed when he threw up in the bin next to the chair, they could hear the retching in the waiting room accompanied by the laughter.

Jo and Sheldon picked up Sid and with a little help from Don they managed to maneuver him out of the hospital and into Jo's SUV, she had been the designated driver for Mac's stag and was glad she had been otherwise they would be attempting this in taxi's. As she drove she looked into the back seat and saw that Adam had finally fallen asleep against Mac who was just staring out of the window next to him. She knew that taking on any child was a big commitment and hoped that Mac understood that, even she struggled sometimes and she'd had hers a lot longer, as she drew up at the traffic lights she noticed Mac wrap his arm around Adam protectively and something told her that they'd be alright. Since meeting Mac she knew that he had a lot of love to share and that even though he doted on Adam there was still something missing from their lives, it had been a mystery for a little while but now she sort of knew, they needed a kid and even though she was a teenager Jo had a feeling that Millie wouldn't be leaving their home after she arrived, Jo had noticed how happy they were, as soon as they'd walked back into the waiting room together laughing about their girl it was obvious to her.

Don shifted in the seat next to her and told her that the lights had changed, snapping her out of her thoughts and back into the real world, as she drove she couldn't help but smile to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

SPD chapter 6

Well here it is the next chapter, sorry I took longer than normal to post it but with work and writer's block it took longer than normal to finish, I hope you like it. :)  
...

Jo pulled up outside a fairly old brick building, the area wasn't too bad really, a little rough around the edges maybe but not so bad that you'd have to lock your kids away to keep them safe, as she turned to wake her passengers she noticed the look on Mac's face, it was clear to her that he was struggling with something deep inside. If she had to take a guess, she'd have said he was working out how long it would take to move all of Millie's things into his apartment and get her away from there, to somewhere safe where she had a couple of people to look after her on a permanent basis like the family she should have had from the start.

When Jo finally spoke she noticed Mac smile as Adam started to stir next to him, she couldn't help but think how utterly adorable they were, smiling she turned to face Sheldon who was being squished by Sid he told them that if anyone said anything he'd quite happily inject them with something unpleasant, Jo just shook her head and told him that they had arrived at the address Adam had given them so they should probably think about getting out of the vehicle and maybe going into the building. As they disembarked from the comfortable warmth of the SUV they all noticed the cold breeze instantly and moved quickly to get inside the building, Mac noticed the new key pad had already been slightly damaged when he typed in the eight digit number Millie had given him, it didn't fill him with a huge amount of confidence to say the least, when the door closed behind them he turned to Adam and asked him what the neighborhood was actually like, thinking for a moment before answering Adam told him that it wasn't an incredibly bad neighborhood, but there were a few gangs starting to spring up it was mainly just kids with nothing else to do and nowhere to go and they normally just hung around outside small shops on bikes intimidating people. Mac sighed and told him that he'd wait until they saw the state of Millie's apartment before he made up his mind but the way things looked so far she was moving in permanently, Adam smiled and wrapped his arms around Mac before telling him that he loved him.

As they walked up the stairs Mac couldn't help but notice the empty beer cans and broken bottles all the way up to the 4th floor, there was vomit on the 1st floor landing and blood mixed with graffiti from the 2nd floor to the 3rd. Millie lived on the 4th floor so they had no reason to explore further up which all of them were thankful for, when they got to her door Adam unlocked it with the key he found under the mat and stepped inside. Her apartment was tiny, for starters her bedroom, kitchen, dining room and lounge were all the same room and her bathroom was little more than a closet. What surprised most of them was what they found when they opened the door next to the bathroom, it was her studio the room was already flooded with early morning light. Mac walked over to one of the paintings and found that it was beautiful to look at, he looked out of the window and noticed that she had a great view over some of the lower buildings around her, then he looked at her current piece of artwork he found himself thinking that although it was dramatic it worked well when it came to capturing the viewers eyes and drawing them inside the painting. On the surface it looked like it was just a portrait of a soldier but when you really looked at it you noticed that the face was made up of severed heads and the body was compiled of wounded and dying soldiers, it was like a mini story board, the closer to the bottom of the picture your eyes travelled the more dead bodies made up the person and finally right at the bottom it became obvious he was standing in a graveyard, corpses made up the ground and there were bones and a few tombstones around the place.

The others gathered around Mac and just looked at the picture with him, they could all see the raw natural talent that Millie possessed and even Don could see the passion that went into her work, he surprised the others when he started to talk about how he thought the picture made a bold statement about sending troops to war, how each individual that made it back was shaped by what they'd seen and done whilst fighting and that so many of them found themselves alone in a metaphorical graveyard when they got back because they'd been exposed to so much that they could no longer function as normal members of society without help which wasn't always there. Nobody else spoke they just looked at the picture in front of them, each of them lost in their own thoughts for a while.

Adam walked back out of the room first, he couldn't look at the picture anymore, he'd helped Millie by posing for her about 6 months ago and he knew that even though Don had been right in so many ways about what she'd wanted to portray there was a deeper meaning behind Millie's choice of subject, she'd had firsthand experience of the trouble caused by war on soldiers minds and bodies, one of the reasons she became emancipated was her step dads behavior, he'd been a soldier and had fallen apart when he was released into an environment he wasn't prepared for, he'd needed help and instead he found a bottle.

Jo had noticed Adam slip out of the room and made up her mind to give him a couple of minutes to himself before she went out to see if he was alright, when he didn't walk back into the room she walked out and found him laying on Millie's bed cuddling an old teddy bear, smiling she walked over to him and sat down. She waited for him to speak first.

Adam: Jo, what is it that makes people who fought for their country turn into abusive and violent men when they get home? Do you think it's just the experiences they had while fighting or is it something they always had inside them and they're just using the fighting as an excuse to get away with it?  
Jo: I don't know, I think it's a personal thing and each individual is different, why did you want to know?  
Adam: It's because of Millie, her step dad when he'd been drinking would lash out at her and her mum would always say that it was because of what had happened, what he'd seen and done while fighting for his country. But I was never sure, I'd met him before he went into the army and saw how he treated my sister it was similar to how he treated Millie.  
Jo: Not all men in the armed services are like that, you should know that pretty well by now.  
Adam: *smiles* Mac *sighs*  
Jo: What brought on your question in the first place?  
Adam: *sighs* We both want Millie to move in with us permanently, but I'm not sure how to bring up the subject with her, she doesn't know that Mac was a marine and I'm a little scared that when she finds out she won't want to stay with us because of what happened before.  
Jo: Adam, Mac is a wonderful man and he'd never ever hurt anyone unless they were the bad guy, now I've not met Millie but I'm gonna guess that she isn't a bad kid, right?  
Adam: No, Millie's not a bad kid, *smiles* she's a wonderful kid, I just want her to be happy I know how hard she's been finding living by herself, when her lease runs out we were going to find a place together.  
Jo: *smiles* Well I think that's wonderful, if you were already thinking about living together it at least opens up the possibility that she won't mind living with Mac as well, how does she get on with Mac?  
Adam: *smiles* Well, she seemed to like him, she told me I had great taste but I'm not sure if she was taking the piss or not.  
Jo: *smiles* Answer me this question, does Millie find it easy to talk to people she doesn't know?  
Adam: *shakes head* No, she normally stays quiet and goes pink, it's quite cute really, *smiles*  
Jo: Ok well keep that in mind when you answer this question, how did she react when she was talking to Mac?  
Adam: *smiles* They seemed to really hit it off, she wasn't shy or embarrassed and they laughed together and it wasn't forced laughter it was the real thing.  
Jo: *smiles* Well, I think that answer should put your fears to bed for a little while anyway, how did she react when you mentioned moving in while she's recovering?  
Adam: Well, I'm gonna guess she didn't have a problem because she didn't say she wasn't happy to stay, in fact she said she wasn't doing any school work, that we had to watch out for paint trays on the floor, pick up her guitar and throw out the milk in the fridge.  
Jo: *laughs* Right, well let's start by throwing out the milk, then we can sort out her guitar and other belongings, does she have any bags or suitcases for her things?  
Adam: Umm, yeah she has a couple of big bags somewhere; they might be in the closet with her clothes.  
Jo: *smiles* Ok  
Adam: Jo?  
Jo: Yes?  
Adam; Thank you for helping me, I guess I'm a little worried that something really bad is going to happen, especially after everything else that has been going on recently.  
Jo: *smiles* Adam, I can't promise you that nothing bad is going to happen, but I do know that when Millie comes out of hospital she is going to be going home with two of the kindest individuals I know and she is very lucky to have someone like you to look after her. Now why don't we start packing her things up then we can get you back to the hospital so you can keep an eye on her for your own peace of mind.  
Adam: *nods and smiles* Ok, I guess I'm a little over protective sometimes but I'm all she has.

Jo wrapped her arms around Adam's shoulders again and hugged him for a couple of minutes before walking with him over to the fridge, when they opened it Adam was quite surprised to see that Millie only had a bottle of milk and a couple of yogurts inside it all of which were on the turn, he asked Jo if it was normal for girls to have hardly any food in the fridge and for it to be going off, Jo smiled and told him that everybody was different but it probably just meant that she hadn't had a chance to go to the grocery store, nodding Adam took out the food and tossed it into the garbage before going with Jo to pack away Millie's belongings. The others had joined them in the main room and as they folded clothes and placed ornaments in bags Mac sat on the bed with Millie's guitar, it was black with flames flicking around the edges and on the back was a skull wearing a green beret there were 2 machine guns crossed behind it and underneath was written "Kill 'em all and let God sort 'em out" she'd painted it herself. Mac had found some spare strings and Adam noticed that he was quite happy sitting in his own little world playing with the guitar, after he'd changed the strings he tuned it and started to play a soft sounding melody, it was quite soothing to listen to and Adam couldn't help but smile as the music filled the apartment as they worked.

Back at the hospital Millie had apologized to Danny for making him sick and thanked him for finding her in the first place, when he asked her what had happened she shrugged and told him that she was walking home from work and some weirdo had grabbed her bag and slashed her up a bit until she let go of it. Danny was confused and asked her what she had in the bag that was worth being hospitalized for, smiling Millie looked a little embarrassed when she told him that she'd bought Adam and Mac a really cool pair of antique pocket watches, they were real silver and she'd had their names and the date of their wedding engraved on the cases, she'd just picked them up from her friend Davey after getting out of work at the café she worked in, it was supposed to be a really cool special wedding present for her uncle Adam because he was cool and the only relative she had left. Danny took hold of her hand and asked her how she'd managed to afford real silver watches, looking at the floor she told him that she'd had to make a few small sacrifices but her uncle Adam was worth it and she hadn't wanted to go on the school trip anyway she'd never been a huge fan of Disney it was too garish and unrealistic. Something was telling Danny that she wasn't as thrilled about missing out on the trip as she said she was but he didn't want to push the matter, so instead he just asked her about what had been taken. Looking sad she told him that apart from the watches her bag had contained about $50 she was going to use for groceries, the leftovers her friend at the cafe had put away for her so she'd have something to eat for breakfast and a small photo album.

Millie could tell that Danny was in interview mode so she just laid back and answered his questions.

Danny: What can you tell me about the person who attacked you?  
Millie: He was weird  
Danny: How do you mean weird? Can you elaborate on that please?  
Millie: Well, he kept mumbling about how Adam had ruined his life so he was going to do the same to him.  
Danny: Ok, what did he look like?  
Millie: Well, he was about 5ft 11ish; about 20 years old, quite slim, he had weird eyes and a bit of a limp.  
Danny: How do you mean weird eyes?  
Millie: Well he had that weird condition where your eyes are different colors,*thinks* umm what's it called, *smiles*heterochromia iridum.  
Danny: Ok, are you absolutely positive that he wasn't just wearing contacts.  
Millie: Yes, I'm sure he wasn't just wearing contacts he was wearing glasses, what would be the point of wearing contacts with glasses, plus I have a friend with the condition so I sort of knew what he has as soon as I saw his eyes.  
Danny: Ok, what can you tell me about his eyes?  
Millie: Well, they were bright blue but the left one had a brown segment, it was quite noticeable.  
Danny: Right, what else can you tell me about him?  
Millie: How do you mean?  
Danny: Well, what about his hair and his clothes?  
Millie: Ok, he had brown hair, it was short and curly, and he was wearing black holey jeans with greasy hand marks on the thighs, he had brown work boots and a dark hoody.  
Danny: Ok, you're doing really well can you tell me anything else about him, like which hand did he hold the weapon in and what was the weapon like?  
Millie: *laughs* Man seriously I'm fine describing him I've done this before so I sort of know what I need to tell you.  
Danny: How do you mean you've done this before? Have you been attacked before?  
Millie: *sad* Yes I've been attacked before, but at least I knew who it was before and it was easy to get a conviction when my uncle Adam helped me by taking me to the police, it was my step dad he always got violent when he'd been drinking and he drank a lot, he blamed fighting in the army but I didn't, *shakes head*, no it wasn't the army, he was always like that even before he signed up, he was just trying to excuse his behaviour but there really isn't any excuse for what he did. He had a choice and he decided to become abusive, there are so many veterans who actually do need help and can't handle life on the outside but he wasn't one of them. *sighs* Anyway the bloke used a hunting knife and he held it in his left hand when he cut me.  
Danny: Hey, if you ever need to talk, you know about anything, you can always talk to me about it if you don't think you could tell Adam, I understand what you've been through, well some of it anyway, when I was growing up I ran with the wrong crowd and because of that I've ended up losing some people I loved a lot.  
Millie: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, *smiles*, so umm Mac said you might be able to get your hands on some playing cards, fancy a game of rummy before they get back?  
Danny: *smiles* Sure thing kid I'd like that.

Danny pulled a pack of cards out of his jacket pocket and handed them to Millie who smiled as she shuffled then dealt out the cards, they played 7 games before the others got back to the hospital.

Adam and Mac stood and watched as Millie beat Danny yet again, after he'd accused her of cheating she'd handed the pack to him and told him to deal them himself and she still beat him, as he slumped back into his chair pouting Millie started to laugh at him until the pain shot through her and she collapsed into the pillows holding her stomach. Adam rushed to her side while Mac dashed off to find a nurse; when she moved her hands away from her stomach there was a patch of blood seeping through her top, Adam squeezed her hand and told her that she was going to be fine and that she'd probably just pulled out some of her stitches when she was laughing at Danny. Millie was scared and in pain but having Adam with her helped, when Mac came in with the nurse she told the others to leave and called for a doctor, tears streaked down Millie's face and she started to shake when the nurse asked Adam to leave the room as well so that the doctor could examine her.

Not wanting to leave her alone in the room Adam had to use all his willpower to get up and move away from her side, when he squeezed her hand and told her that he would be just outside the door with the others she nodded and let him go so the doctor could get to work.

Out in the corridor Mac wrapped his arms around Adam as he stood shaking against the wall, they knew that there was nothing they could do but wait to be let back into the room, so they just stood in silence, Adam rested his head on Mac's shoulder and tried to stop himself from crying but couldn't, everything was so damn emotional he thought he was going to explode. He sighed heavily as Mac pulled him closer to him and kissed his forehead, he couldn't help but wonder why so many bad things had to happen to him and his family, that thought was wiped away almost instantly when Mac raised his face and smiled before kissing him softly on the lips, Adam felt the warm glow welling up inside him as he smiled into the kiss, Mac was proof that good things could happen to him and that if he really thought about it that was what mattered most


	7. Chapter 7

SPD chapter 7

Sorry it took so long for me to update this but writer's block sucks big time, thanks for sticking with me though. Hope you like it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-..-.-...-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Waiting outside the room Danny knew that he had to tell Mac what Millie had said about her attacker, but as he looked at Mac and Adam he really didn't want to disturb them, he looked at the floor then had a thought, if he told Jo then she could start the ball rolling and he could tell Mac what he knew later as soon as they were sure Millie was alright. Smiling he got up and walked past Mac and Adam, he wasn't supposed to use his mobile in the hospital so he decided to go out and grab a little fresh air while he made the call. Outside the hospital he walked over to a bench and sat down with his notebook in one hand and his phone in the other, taking a deep breath he dialed Jo's number and waited for her to pick up.

Jo: Hello  
Danny: Hi Jo, look I've got something important to tell you about Millie's attacker, I can't tell Mac because he's looking after Adam at the moment.  
Jo: Why, what's wrong with Adam?  
Danny: Millie started bleeding a little while ago; the doctors are in with her we think she might have pulled some of her stitches out when she was laughing at me.  
Jo: Why, what were you doing to make her laugh?  
Danny: That's not important right now, but what is important is what Millie was able to tell me about her attacker.  
Jo: Ok, Danny let me know what you've got.  
Danny: Ok, you gonna write this down?  
Jo: Yes, I'm gonna write this down.

Danny can hear Jo talking to the others on the other end of the phone, "Where the hell does Mac keep his pens in this place… Sheldon do you have a piece of paper… Sid, will you just help Don make the damn bed I'm talking to Danny at the moment."

Jo: Ok I'm ready, what have you got?  
Danny: *stifles a laugh* Ok, well it was a man, about 5 feet 11 inches tall, slim build, about 20 years old, walked with a limp, wore glasses, had short brown curly hair, was left handed; he wore greasy jeans, work boots and a dark colored hoody, oh and one more thing he had heterochromia iridum.  
Jo: Ok, I got most of that what is heterochromia iridum?  
Danny: I'm not 100% sure on that one but it has something to do with the color of his eyes.  
Jo: Ok, so what color are his eyes.  
Danny: Well according to Millie his eyes are mostly blue but the left eye has a noticeable brown segment.  
Jo: Alright, I'll get that description circulated, Danny did Millie suggest any reason behind the attack?  
Danny: Well, there was something she told me which seemed to stick out a little, apparently according to Millie her attacker kept mumbling about how Adam had ruined his life so he was going to ruin Adam's life.  
Jo: Danny you need to go back inside and tell Mac everything you just told me, especially the last bit, it's really important that he knows everything just in case someone tries something at the hospital like they did when Adam was recovering.  
Danny: Ok, promise me you'll keep us in the loop if anything comes up we need to know about it.  
Jo: Of course I will, I'll talk to you later.  
Danny: Oh hang on a minute Jo, Millie told me that her bag contained 2 antique silver pocket watches she'd bought as presents for Mac and Adam's wedding, she'd had the cases engraved with their names and the date of their wedding, I thought I should let you know in case anyone tries to sell them or something.  
Jo: Thanks Danny, I'll get a description of the attacker circulated and I'll get Don to look into the watches when he's finished helping Sid to get out of the duvet cover.  
Danny: *laughs* Man I wish I could see that, hey Jo take some photo's yeah the rest of us could use a laugh.  
Jo: *laughs* I think Sheldon has that covered he's videoing it on his phone, anyway thanks for calling and don't forget to tell Mac everything Millie told you.  
Danny: Ok, I'll speak to you later Jo.

Danny hung up his phone and looked down at his jeans, he hadn't noticed before but they were covered in dry blood from where he'd fallen over Millie, suddenly feeling a little ill he was glad he was sitting down, he closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths just trying to figure out how to tell Mac everything without upsetting Adam and causing more problems. He kept running scenarios around in his mind, what if Adam actually knew her attacker, what if he found out who it was, would he try to get to them first and make them disappear or would he leave it to the professionals? He knew that Adam was a geek but he'd seen him in the self defense classes Mac had arranged for everybody at the lab, Adam was good he had a damn good punch and he had stamina, he could take a lot before he went down he could even take down Don just like he was a rag doll and the size difference between them was a big one. He didn't even want to consider what the outcome would be if Adam took him on and lost control of himself, he knew that Adam was normally passive but he'd seen him kicking the shit out of the punch bag in the gym after a really bad day in the lab, it had been over a year ago but the memory had stuck in his mind he'd seemed like a completely different person.

His thoughts were all he could focus on so when Mac placed his hand on his shoulder Danny jumped up and dropped his mobile, the screen smashed as it hit the ground hard. Mac bent down and picked it up for him because all Danny could do was stand and stare down at it, Mac was worried about his friends reaction and placed his hand on his shoulder when he asked him what was wrong, when Danny didn't reply Mac shook him a little and lifted his face so that he was looking at him, he could tell that something was troubling him a lot so he sat him back down on the bench.

Mac: Danny what's wrong?  
Danny: Mac, Millie gave me a description of her attacker, and she told me something which is sort of worrying me a bit.  
Mac: Ok, well have you told Jo yet she's in charge of this investigation.  
Danny: Yeah I told Jo but I have to tell you too, it's really important but I'm not quite sure how to tell you, *shakes head*no that's not it, what I meant is I'm not sure what's going to happen once I've told you what she told me.  
Mac: *smiles* Come on Danny this isn't like you, normally you'll just come out with something and we have to deal with it, why are you being so reserved now?  
Danny: *sighs* Ok, I can do this, Mac, Millie told me that when she was being attacked her attacker kept mumbling about how he wanted to ruin Adam's life just like Adam had ruined his.  
Mac: Ok, you were right that's very important information, *closes eyes + pinches bridge of nose*, did she give you a detailed description of her attacker?  
Danny: Yeah, I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget.

Danny handed over his notebook to Mac and watched him as he read through the description and rubbed his forehead like he was getting a headache, when he looked up he shook his head and told Danny that he needed him to sit with Millie while he had a chat with Adam, Danny didn't say anything as Mac pocketed his notebook and helped him to stand up on his too wobbly legs, it suddenly struck them both that neither of them had eaten since the night before and the adrenalin which had been pumping around their bodies was slowly but surely wearing off and leaving them exhausted. Smiling they half dragged each other to the canteen figuring that Adam probably wanted to spend some time alone with Millie so that they could talk about how things were going to be now that they'd moved her stuff into the spare room at Mac's place.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Less than an hour after Danny's phone call Jo had already gotten the description of the attacker and stolen watches out to the officers on the street, she was riding around the different pawn shops and jewelers with Don to see if anyone had been in trying to sell them when she got a message over the radio that a watch matching the description provided had been recovered from a crime scene in central park, they weren't far from the park and decided to go and see for themselves.

The area was taped off and there were 4 policemen standing guard at the perimeter, Jo flashed them her badge and walked straight over to Lindsay who was in the middle of processing the scene. Pulling a pair of gloves on she took the watch Lindsay held out to her and examined it closely, it was defiantly an antique pocket watch and the inscription was half scratched off, the names were still there "_Mac & Adam"_ but the date had been scratched away in a messy hurried way. Jo couldn't help but admire the watch before she placed it into the evidence bag Lindsay held out for her and walked with her over to the dead body the watch had been found on. When she saw the cold dead eyes staring up at her from the body bag she knew that it wasn't the same guy who attacked Millie in the first place, if she'd been right about his condition then they were still looking for him because this guys eyes were all brown there wasn't even the slightest hint of blue, to make sure Jo asked the coroner if the victim was wearing contacts, within seconds it was established that he wasn't. Jo sighed and looked him over once again and read through the description she had written down, when she was sure that he defiantly wasn't their guy she walked back over to Don.

After telling him that they had almost defiantly found one of the missing watches on the body of a young man that didn't match the description given to them by Millie she sighed and told him she wished they could just have an easy case, Don wrapped his arms around her shoulders and asked her if she wanted to continue visiting the shops or if she wanted to take a little break for coffee and breakfast. Smiling Jo told him that breakfast sounded good but they couldn't take too long over it, the longer they took the further away from solving the case they got. She didn't complain as Don steered her towards a small café and told her to order anything because he was paying, normally she would have argued and paid her own way but she just didn't have the energy today.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Back at the hospital Danny had resumed babysitting duties with the express instructions not to make Millie laugh so hard she ripped out the new stitches, he had felt really quite guilty about that until Mac and Adam left the room to talk and Millie started pulling faces at him deliberately aiming to get a rise out of him. When she didn't get one she pouted and sighed before asking him if he wanted to play cards again, he handed over the deck and told her to bring it, the smile that spread across her face was infectious and as they played he found that his game had improved since the dismal performance of earlier, Millie still won more games but he was closer to holding his own against her and that seemed to make her happier. After the 5th game Millie brought up moving in with Mac and Adam for the first time.

Millie: Um, Danny can I ask you something important?  
Danny: Sure, what's up?  
Millie: Well, you know I'm gonna be living with Adam and Mac when I get out of here.  
Danny: Yeah, what about it?  
Millie: Well, um, I guess I'm a little nervous about it, I-I've not lived with anyone for so long I'm not sure, well I guess what I'm trying to say is what if they decide that they don't want me, what if they decide that, well that I'm more trouble than I'm worth, I can't help it but I have some really bad habits that seem to annoy people and well I have some bad nightmares sometimes.  
Danny: *smiles* I don't think you have to worry neither Adam or Mac would judge you like that, it's not something they would do they just aren't like that, they are great guys Mac is just a big softie really and well you know Adam, he likes to see the best in everybody and lives his life like no-one is watching him.  
Millie: *smiles* Yeah, I guess he's kinda really cool like that, I guess it's just because of everything that happened before, I'm still not really used to having good things happen to me.  
Danny: *smiles* Look I'm no expert but I know Adam and I know Mac, they both know what it's like to go through hell and come out the other side because they've both done it and I know that they want to look after you, when you were getting your stitches replaced they didn't move from the corridor once.  
Millie: *smiles*Really?  
Danny: *nods* Really, really.  
Millie: *laughs* Danny dude don't quote Shrek at me.  
Danny: *laughs* Ok, I promise I won't do it again, though Shrek is awesome.  
Millie: *laughs* Totally, Puss is so cute, I want his boots and his hat is so cool.  
Danny: *laughs* You are defiantly related to Adam, that's exactly what he said too.  
Millie: *laughs* Great minds think alike, so what's Mac's place like? Adam said they'd moved all my stuff in, so I was just wondering what I should be expecting.  
Danny: *smiles* Well, it's a nice apartment, fairly big actually he has 2 spare bedrooms, well I suppose that's gone down to 1 now I guess, anyway Mac has a couple of awesome guitars on his wall, he has a lot of books and an immense CD collection. I swear his taste in music couldn't get more varied, though saying that I don't think he has anything that could really be described as current.  
Millie: *laughs* That's alright then or I'd have to umm maybe make a sculpture with his CD's, you have to admit that current music is mostly crap, give me a good old fashioned song anytime, something with a brilliant guitar solo and drums, or something that's easy to listen to, not all the shit they play too loud in the clubs so you can't even hear yourself think.  
Danny: *nods* Well I'll agree with that, so do you have any favorite artists you like listening to?  
Millie: Well, it sort of depends on what I'm in the mood for, if it's something loud maybe a bit of Limp Bizkit, Good Charlotte, Green Day, Sun 41, Blink 182 etc, if it's something quiet maybe a country ballad or something classical, I quite like soul music and the blues, but then again I also like boy bands and Eminem, though I'm not sure Mac and Adam will want to listen to him at all his lyrics can be a little risky and his video's are cool.  
Danny: *nods* Yeah maybe Eminem is one you'll have to listen to in your room not too loud or wait until they are out.  
Millie: *laughs* Yeah maybe, so we still playing?  
Danny: *smiles* Sure thing kid hand over the pack I'll deal.  
Millie: *laughs*  
Danny: *amused* Ok, what's so funny?  
Millie: *smiles* Oh nothing, *laughs*, just let me tell Adam and see if he gets it.  
Danny: *confused* Gets what?  
Millie: *shakes his hand* Hi I'm Millie the kid, just tell me where's my hat and my guns then point me at the bad guys cos I'm ready for them.  
Danny: *laughs* Ok I get it, actually I quite like it, and it suits you.  
Millie: *pretend bow, smiles* Why thank you, now less talking and more dealing.

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-….-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mac had taken Adam down to the canteen and ordered 2 coffees with chocolate muffins, he didn't want to upset Adam and figured that if they managed to have breakfast before he had to show him Danny's notes then he could at least sit and hold his hand for a little while, plus if he was sneaky he might be able to get a quick kiss too. They sat down in the corner of the room in a private booth and just stared at each other all gooey eyed for a couple of minutes until Adam leant forward and stroked Mac's cheek, he could tell that something was up and Mac guessed it was probably time to show him the notes Danny had made, he closed his eyes and kissed Adam's hand before taking it in his.

Adam: *concerned* Mac what's wrong?  
Mac: *sighs* Adam when we were at Millie's getting her things Danny sort of informally interviewed her and she gave him a description of the guy who attacked her.  
Adam: *smiles* Well, isn't that a good thing?  
Mac: Yes, normally that would be a good thing.  
Adam: *smiles* Ok, so what makes this not a good thing?  
Mac: *sighs* Well, oh man why can't this be easy, *licks lips + exhales*, look it's like this; Adam, Millie told Danny that when she was attacked the assailant kept mumbling to himself.  
Adam: Ok what about it; that just shows he was a bit mad right?  
Mac: *squeezes Adam's hand* Well, that was something I wanted to find out from you, you see he kept saying that as you'd ruined his life he was going to ruin yours.  
Adam: *disbelief* Ok, what the hell are you talking about, this attack on Millie was a random thing she was not targeted, you can't seriously expect me to believe that that this was premeditated?  
Mac: I'm sorry but what we have already seems to point to exactly that.  
Adam: *shock* No, I don't believe you, why would someone do that? What evidence do you have that it was me they were talking about? It could all be some horrible coincidence maybe Millie was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and he was talking about another Adam, or maybe she didn't hear him properly.  
Mac: *sighs* Adam, I'd like you to read Danny's notes and tell me if the description matches that of anyone you know or have met recently, can you do that for me? Please? Just have a look and tell me what you think.  
Adam: *sighs + nods* Ok, I'll look at the description, but before I do will you do one thing for me first?  
Mac: *smiles* Of course, I'd do anything for you and you know I would, now what do you want me to do?  
Adam: *smiles* Will you hold me, just for a minute or two, I'm a little nervous about this and after everything that's already happened, I'm a little scared.  
Mac: *leans forward* Oh darling, you have nothing to be scared of, we will work through this together, Jo and the others are already out searching for this man and even if you don't know him then we still have something to fall back on because Millie's bag was taken at the same time and contained some very personal items, which she should have no trouble identifying if they are recovered.

Mac wrapped his arms around Adam and held onto him quite tightly until he stopped shaking and whispered that he was ready, smiling Mac took out Danny's notebook and opened it on the right page before handing it to Adam, he gave him time to run through the information before speaking.

Mac: *strokes Adam's cheek* Well? Do you know who he is or not?  
Adam: *crying* Oh god, I know him; he's my own personal Shane Casey.  
Mac: Ok, can you run through some details for me please.  
Adam: *sighs* His name is Daniel and he's David's little brother, he's a mechanic, which would explain the state of his clothes, their parents died when David was 19 and he became Daniel's legal guardian, I met him twice at the apartment they shared, he seemed like a good kid, good with his hands and smart, he'd just gotten an apprenticeship at a garage and was so happy about it. I guess after what happened with David he sort of blames me and now he's proven how dangerous he can be.  
Mac: Alright, *sighs*, well that gives us a lot to work with; we now know who he is, what he does and why he attacked Millie in the street the way he did, plus we have a possible lead on an address. Somehow I feel worse now that we know something about him, I've got to let Jo know everything then we have to stay away from this case, *sighs*, sometimes I just wish my job was easier than this, I wish we could just clock out at 5 and leave work behind us ready to pick up again the next day, not clock out after midnight and take work home with us because it can't wait until the next day. Man I feel like I could sleep for a week.  
Adam: *smiles* I'll let you sleep for a week just as long as you let me sleep with you.  
Mac: *smiles* Now then we both know that we wouldn't get any sleeping done if you slept with me, *kisses Adam*, I love you so damn much but you make me so damn horny sleep would be the last thing on my mind.  
Adam: *innocent* I have no idea what you mean, please explain yourself detective Taylor.  
Mac: *smiles* Well if you insist, every time I'm near to you I have to fight the urge I have to rip your clothes off and make sweet passionate love to you for hours, I want to kiss you all over and make you scream my name.  
Adam: *smiles + exhales* Wow, oh boy, I so want you to do that it sounds great, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now just by talking about it, *exhales*, hmm *sighs*, I want you so bad right now. *bites lip + looks at watch*, you know what Danny can look after Millie for a little longer this can't wait.

Mac was surprised when Adam grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the café towards the gents, he couldn't help but smile as Adam slid his hand into his back pocket and squeezed his bum before kissing him and pulling him into the corner cubical, they'd made love in a few random places since getting together but never in a hospital bathroom and strangely he couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

SPD chapter 8

sorry it's taken so long to get this up and that it's a little shorter than my others but i hope it was worth the wait. warning sex scene XX

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-...-,,-.-.-/-/-/.-,.,.-.-,.-,-.,.-/.,./,.-/-,.-.-,..,.,.,.,.,./././.../../-.-.,-.,.;-;;;-.-.-.-./-/-

As soon as they'd locked the cubical door behind them Adam pushed Mac against the wall and started to unbutton his shirt, his fingers worked fast as he rushed to uncover his lovers skin, kissing him Adam ran his hands over Mac's chest settling on his scar for a moment before wrapping his arms around him pulling him in closer to his body, he loved the way he could feel how hard Mac was through his jeans. They were both breathing heavily when their mouths parted allowing them to breathe in some much needed air, they rested their heads on each other and smiled as they caught their breath, they couldn't believe that they were really doing this here but it didn't stop them. Mac smiled as he pulled Adam's t-shirt up just far enough so that their bare skin touched when he started to kiss his neck, he loved the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach as Adam ran his hands through his hair and sighed when he nipped his ear with his teeth. Wrapping his arms around Adam Mac pulled him even closer to his body before finding his mouth with his own and kissing him again.

Adam stepped back a little and bit his lip as he looked into Mac's eyes and saw the love he knew would always be there. Smiling he knelt down and undid Mac's jeans pulling them down slightly so that his weeping cock was free, taking his time he slowly ran his tongue over the tip just savoring the taste for a moment or two before taking it all into his mouth and running his tongue over it, stopping when he heard Mac gasp out loud and felt his hands on his shoulders, Adam smiled to himself as he licked the tip one last time before standing up and pushing Mac down onto the toilet, pulling his own jeans off along with his shorts Adam straddled Mac's lap and rubbed their cocks together while Mac reached around and prepared Adam's hole, they didn't have any lube so he had to use spit but neither minded they'd used it before, and as they were both craving the physical contact they'd missed the night before they were both getting turned on more as their animal urges took over. As soon as Mac was sure Adam was ready he pulled him closer to his body and helped him to get lined up before pushing his cock inside him.

The effect on Adam was instant; when Mac entered him he gasped and closed his eyes. Letting him get used to the sensation Mac didn't move his hips at all, he sat very still and just ran his hands up and down Adam's thighs, he knew from past experiences that the sensation was helping him to relax and at the same time it was also turning him on, when Adam started to move his hips slowly back and forth they both felt the pleasure running through them like an electrical current. Smiling Mac moved his hands up Adam's body and lifted his top to kiss his chest while he moved, as Mac's mouth surrounded his nipple Adam moaned a little, Mac could feel Adam's cock bouncing between them and he knew it was wet, the head rubbed against his stomach as Adam bit his lip and tried to control himself for just a little longer.

Mac ran his tongue around Adam's hard nipple while he slid one hand down his body to touch his cock, slipping his fingers around it he wiped the head with his thumb sending tremors through Adam's body, knowing that they were both close Mac licked his thumb before he kissed Adam's chest and ran his hands along his thighs again, this time he stopped Adam from moving and with one swift movement he stood lifting Adam up, wrapping his legs around Mac's waist Adam smiled as Mac pushed him against the wall and started to thrust into him, slowly at first then with a little more speed, it took a couple of thrusts before he hit the spot but as soon as he found it he hit it each time, Adam loved the fact that Mac was good at everything he did, he had a knack for drawing out their pleasure at times like these by timing his thrusts perfectly every time, when they came together moments later Mac leant forward and kissed Adam passionately not only to muffle their moans but also as a sign of his love.

Mac didn't put Adam down straight away instead he carried him back over to the toilet and sat down with him still kissing him, running his hands along Adam's thighs Mac felt himself relax even more, he could tell that Adam was shaking a little still coming down from the high, the feeling of ecstasy which just pulsed through their bodies had seriously sapped their energy levels but they didn't care. When Adam looked into Mac's eyes and smiled he was still panting a little but they were both happy to just sit there basking in the afterglow that only comes from what they'd just done. Adam rested his head on Mac's shoulder as Mac finally pulled out of him, a thin line of warm cum seeped out and ran down their legs, that was their unofficial sign to start cleaning themselves up.

-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-….-,,,.-.-.-,-.,-.-,.,,-,-,-..-,-,,,_-,-,'..,.,..\\-=p.-.,.-.-.,.-.,.-..,..,-/-…..-.-.

The official sign came when Mac's mobile started to ring; he didn't want to answer it but when he looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Jo he decided it may be a good idea to find out what she wanted, he gave Adam one last kiss before pressing the accept button.

Mac: Hello  
Jo: Hi Mac, I just wanted to keep you in the loop with the investigation.  
Mac: Ok, so what's been happening?  
Jo: Well, we believe that we have found one of the items taken from Millie's bag, it was found on a dead man's body in the park, and before you get excited we were able to rule him out as the man who attacked her on the basis that he didn't have Heterochromia Iridum.  
Mac: Well I suppose that's better news than nothing, have you been able to identify the man or is he a John Doe?  
Jo: Well at the moment its Lindsay's case and I don't currently have all the information on him yet because I'm having breakfast with Don, *whispers* between you and me I think he has the hots for Danny he hasn't stopped talking about him since the coffee arrived.  
Mac: *laughs* I have photographic evidence on my phone that may help to prove your theory; I'll send it to you in a little while.  
Jo: *laughs* Please do, anyway, so I'm going to guess that Danny gave you his notes, I was just wondering if you'd managed to piece together any information that may help the case.  
Mac: *sighs* Yeah, about that, Adam thinks he knows who it is that attacked Millie and we both have a theory about why he did it.  
Jo: Ok, so who is it we should be looking at a little more closely?  
Mac: His name is Daniel Francis, younger brother of David Francis the guy who attacked Adam and was responsible for the deaths of at least 3 others, his last known address is the same as his brother, he's a mechanic, and even though I don't like using the term he's slightly unhinged, probably idolized his big brother and defiantly blames Adam for everything.  
Jo: *sighs* Ok, I'll get all the details and arrange everything, you just make sure Adam's alright, Mac I wish this wasn't happening after everything Adam's already been through this has got to be hell for him and you both.  
Mac: You're right it isn't easy but I'll do anything to get Adam through this, I love him too much to let him go through any of this alone, I don't think I could live with myself if anything else happened to him or Millie because of either of the Francis brothers.  
Jo: You're a good man Mac Taylor, just you keep an eye on them both and the rest of us will cover this one, you have to keep away from this investigation Mac no matter how much you want to get involved you can't, you do understand that don't you?  
Mac: *sighs* Yes Jo I understand, actually I was going to ask you take the lead role in the case anyway it's too personal for me, I was hoping to discuss this with Adam first but I think we should go ahead with the wedding as planned and then go away for our honeymoon like we'd planned except we'll take Millie with us, at least that way we'd have something to take our minds off the case and we'd be able to keep Millie safe.  
Jo: Oh Mac I think that's a wonderful idea, do you need any help rearranging plane tickets and reservations or would you prefer to do that yourself?  
Mac: I can do it myself you just concentrate on the case, everything else is going to be the same, same time and date so you have 5 days to get yourself ready and we have 5 days to get Millie ready.  
Jo: Well, I'll call you if we get anything and I'll try and pop in to see you soon, goodbye Mac.  
Mac: Thank-you for everything, good luck.

Mac hung up his phone and kissed Adam as he leant forward smiling, if they'd been anywhere except in a hospital bathroom they both knew that they would have been about to start round two, as it was they set about cleaning themselves up as best they could, they both wanted to go and speak to Millie about the wedding. When they were ready Mac took hold of Adam's hand and squeezed it before opening the door and walking out of the cubical with him.

.,./,/,.,.,.,,.,-'',-/-/-/-,.-.-,-,.-,.-,-.,.-,,/-/-,/-,-,-,.,-.,-.,-.-,-.-.,,,,,-..-.-.-.-.-,.,-.-,-,.,-..,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-,-,-,.-,.-,.-

Danny and Millie were building a card tower when Mac and Adam walked into the room holding hands and smiling, at first they weren't sure that they'd been noticed as neither Danny nor Millie acknowledged their presence as they entered, both of them jumped when Millie started to talk to them without even looking away from the task she was completely engrossed in.

Millie: Hey Adam did you know your zips undone and you're wearing your t-shirt the wrong way around?  
Adam: What?  
Millie: Your zip on your jeans is undone and your t-shirt is on inside out! What's so confusing about that?

Adam looked down at himself and was surprised to see that she was right, after doing his jeans up he sat down on Mac's lap on the only other chair in the room. Millie looked over at them briefly before turning back to Danny and their card tower, nobody said anything as they put the finishing touches to it and took a photo before both of them grinned and blew it down before laughing like children as the cards spilled all over the floor. Mac shook his head before smiling and nudging Adam to get him to stand up, sighing Adam reluctantly moved from his seat and started to pick up the cards while Mac watched as both Danny and Millie yawned and closed their eyes.

Mac: Danny wake up you can't sleep there.  
Danny: Why not I'm tired; and it's comfy.  
Mac: *sighs* Adam I'm gonna take Danny home, are you ok to sit with Millie by yourself for an hour or so?  
Adam: Yeah, it looks like she's going to be asleep anyway so I'll find something to entertain myself; I'm not leaving the room though.  
Mac: *smiles* I'll try to be back sooner if I can then we can have that chat. Come on sleepy beauty let's get you home.  
Danny: *yawns* Alright Mac I'm coming, see you later kid you're awesome.  
Millie: *yawns* Hey dude you're awesome too, I'll see you later I'm gonna sleep now; who'd have thought just lying in bed could make you this tired.  
Mac: Is there anything either of you want me pick up before I come back?  
Adam: Well I wouldn't mind a clean set of clothes if you're popping back to the apartment to get changed.  
Millie: Could you grab me a blank pad and my pencils, I want to do some drawing when I'm a bit more awake.  
Mac: Ok, I'll grab them for you; see you later and Millie get some sleep please.  
Millie: I will seeing as how I'm currently struggling to string words together coherently I'm pretty sure falling asleep isn't going to be a problem, so as Tigger would say TTFN.

Mac shook his head as he grabbed Danny under his arms and led him out of the room towards the exit, he knew that Adam would keep Millie safe there was nothing to worry about, and for the first time in quite a while he felt like a weight was lifted from him, he was happy, things weren't perfect but then again they rarely were for him, however things were on the up for him and he knew things would change for the better soon, there was a special light on the horizon that he knew meant they were going to be getting that fresh start they wanted, all of them were he was going to make sure that he made Adam and Millie happy for as long as he had them in his life, nobody and nothing was going to stop him.


End file.
